Life after the Reaper 3 - fateful affairs
by Servala
Summary: Liara and Jane thought about some changes in their life, concerning Liaras work and a little spice up of their sex life. For both they dare to ask only one person: Aria T Loak, but Liara lost her head after one night in Arias arms. Councillor Tevos lost her job and thought it was the Shadowbroker s fault, so she want answers. What she got is not what she wanted, but she found comf
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to "Life after reapers 3..."  
this is a 20 chapter story  
no need to know the ones before, but it´s fun if you do**

**Liara and Jane thought about some changes in their life, concerning Liaras work and a little spice up of their sex life. For both they dare to ask only one person: Aria T´Loak, but Liara lost her head after one night in Arias arms.**

**Councillor Tevos lost her job and thought it was the Shadowbroker´s fault, so she want answers. What she got is not what she wanted, but she found comfort in Arias presence.**

**Can the Queen of Omega handle two so different Asari the same time or will her past hunt her to much?**

**And what did Shepard think about it.**

**okay If you start with this and wanna read the connected ones:**

**Life after Reaper 1 and 2**  
**Aria, Omega and a problem 1 and 2**  
**A young Asari´s problem**

Chapter 1

Liara was standing in her living room in the house in that she lived with Jane and her daughter and looked outside. Some clouds hang in the sky and as the sun went down, they broke the light in myriad colors over the lake behind the house. She smiled to herself and glanced to the side, where Stiches, her little and now seven month old puppy, fought a rope. She repented not that she had allowed Jane to bring the little one in the house. The Golden Retriever was just too cute, even if he tended to chew on everything in the house. Liara had talked to Ashley about it, but this had calmed her that this behavior was normal for young dogs. Like small children, who took everything to test it in their mouth.

Dahlia loved the puppy and often they cuddled on the sofa next to Jane, both snuggled close together and slept. At the beginning Liara had been worried, but the dog was in dealing with her daughter now almost caring. Of course Liara had researched and read everything about the breed and what she could find out had only confirmed her in the decision.

But at that moment she thought not about that. She chewed on her lower lip and pondered over a problem rolled it back and forth, but it had already occupied her for days. She was as deep in thought that she did not notice Jane. Only when the strong arms of her bondmate embraced her, she was aware of their presence. Liara leaned her neck slightly and was not disappointed. Jane lowered her lips to the warm, velvet skin and lingered for a moment before she parted with a kiss.

"Well, what are you thinking?" Jane whispered. She put her hands on Liara's hips and dragged her close. Liara leaned against her wife, enjoying the warmth, her scent, and the tickle that triggered Janes now longer hairs on her skin. "Aria T'Loak" she replied truthfully and without thinking further about it.

Jane turned Liara around in her arms and looked at her skeptically. "Aria? Why? Were you raving again?," she laughed. Liara shook her head and gave her a very gentle kiss. She let her lips linger on those of Jane´s and smiled. "I adore only one woman in my life and that's you," she was delighted with the warm glow in Jane's green eyes before they parted and Liara starts to went in the room back and for.

"No, not in that way," she then added. "I know that you're not happy with some areas of my work..." Jane nodded and felt it was almost a huge understatement. The thought that Liara ordered a hit on someone, and then feed her daughter, send regularly shivers down her spine. "And the part of my network where most conflicts occur, are the Terminus systems," Liara added.

"Oh you want Aria to work with you?" Liara looked into her eyes and sighed. "I do not want to, but it will be the only way. She controlled that area anyway." The Asari sounded a little pained and Jane smirked. Liara had almost everything build up again from her old network, just not in the Terminus Systems. Aria had wasted not a moment, and filled the resulting vacuum with her own agents. It was even so that Liara had problems to get from there any information.

"We always come back to each other. It would make more sense to pool our resources," she continued. Jane could not hide the grin. "And besides, you have better control of her as well?" Liara smiled appreciatively. "As far as anyone can claim to have Aria T´Loak under control," she said and Jane's grin widened.

"Well, I wanted to ask you anyway if we do not want to visit Omega. Now that the repairs are completed. I call Aria and invite us, what do you mean?"

Liara was relieved that she did not have to worry about that. Aria always sparked a strange feeling in her stomach and over the years she was not able to bear this flatter of her youth. What Liara really annoyed because this weakened her position against the Queen of Omega. "And I ask Karin and Aethyta if they can take care of our little girl. Omega was, and probably still is, no place for a toddler ", she went to Jane, kissed her gently and then turned to her terminal to contact her father.

* * *

Now they sat the third night in a row in the Afterlife with Aria in the new VIP Lounge. Omega was still Omega, only the upper regions and the market looked better and the Afterlife shone after a grand re-opening brighter as never before. Arias lounge was now a little more centrally located, hovered over everything. Under her feet, through the glass flashed the bar and the dance floor and on both sides led down narrow, winding stairs.

Shepard found the innovations very successful. If one stood below and looked up, all you could see was a black soil in which the light of the dance floor reflected and a huge Omega symbol, which was placed under the glass ceiling. Even through the barriers there was no way to get a look insight. Aria the other hand could see everything. It was not only very exposed, they were surrounded by glowing protective barriers, which shone in all colors of the rainbow, but above all it was good to defend.

Jane snuggled deeper into the soft leather of the sofa and sighed blissfully. Liara had managed to sell Aria the cooperation so that the other Asari had to be affected by the power and influence she would get - in addition. Aria influential would emerge from the cooperation very much and Liara would be get rid off all that she was unwelcome in her work. In addition, she would jointly control the powers concentrated in the information market.

The two talked for quite a while now and Jane was watching her bondmate. On their arrival on Omega Liara had almost crawled out of embarrassment under Jane´s Hoodie. Now she did not even flush anymore. She had obviously found her inner balance again. Jane almost regretted that they would leave on the next morning, for the last two nights Liara had been extremely passionate and wild. As they now - for the third time - tried to discuss something that did not belong in public, Aria stood up. "I think we better move the whole thing to my apartment," she said. Shepard and Liara agreed to the proposal, curious to visit Arias new home.

* * *

On the flight Liara looked at everything curiously. She had never been to this part of Omega and even if she had known it, she would not have recognized it. There were still many ruins and construction sites, but the new style could almost compare to Illium. Aria was about to reconstruct Omega from the ground up. Liara had Jane provide her with a calculation of the expected profit and Jane had gone a bit dull.

_´How did Aria got the necessary capital?´_, she wondered. While most governments and private citizens were completely ruined, there were a number of financial winners. She tried not to think that this was not only true for Aria, even Liara had already confessed to her a while ago to have taken care of this in time. Now that they were secured after the war, she needed the credits. The build up of the network was incredibly expensive, the tags alone in her house had swallowed a small fortune. Nevertheless Liara tried to help wherever she could and promoted solely to Earth and Thessia, to three auxiliary projects so that residents would soon have a roof over their head again.

* * *

Once in the apartment Aria heard the admiring whistle and remembered that Shepard had indeed known her old one. "I like the innovations," said Jane then appreciatively. "Did you still have this roommate?" She winked and Aria nodded. "Yes, I have found her in the wreckage of my old apartment, she must sneak around here somewhere." The Queen of Omega looked around and finally found the cat. "Minou, look, we have visitor," Liara and Jane looked at each other, grinning, as Aria cooed to a small cat that loud purring rubbed her head in greeting to Aria's hand. She would never admit it, but she had actually been worried that when she went through her completely destroyed apartment, she had been relieved when she had heard the familiar meowing. She scratched the little cat behind the ear and immediately felt the purr. But when Aria looked up, she saw that the cheeks of the Broker had taken on a purplish color. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Shepard, who noticed this, also looked questioningly at Liara who coughed awkwardly.

Aria scratched the cat behind the ear once again, then stood up and walked with a smile to Liara. She lowered her eyelids and was not disappointed when Liara took a step back and inhaled just a little too fast. Aria suspected since their arrival that she exercised an attractive effect on Shepard's bondmate, but thought nothing further about it. Liara swallowed and the color depth down to a dark purple that spread to her neck and under the collar of her dress.

"Yes ... I remember, I wanted to tease you a little ... um ..? Just for fun ... " she bit her lower lip a little ashamed, not daring to look up, but glanced at Jane. Aria stood in front of her and Shepard crossed her arms as a clear sign that she would have to deal with that on own.

"For fun," repeated Aria and came closer. Very close, but not that Shepard had to be worried about Liara. She looked into these incredible blue eyes and saw the flash of mischief. Liara might certainly be embarrassed, but if, because it was only that she had been caught.

"But because you like her," Liara tried to wriggle out, "now you're glad about your gift?" She slipped a little down on the wall and looked up at Aria with a sweet smile. This was usually enough with Shepard, but Aria snorted in amusement. "That innocent playing does not work on me," she said, smiling. "But thanks for the little one," she turned back. "Let's stick to rum and wine," she said finally, and both nodded.

* * *

Aria watched fascinated the dynamic between the bondmates. At the wedding she had already noticed that Jane might beamed as the outwardly confident soldier and was seen by almost all the way - if she was not just regarded as a fucking saint - but this was certainly not for their family life. The handling of the two was the most clichéd sweet, but when Aria should bet she would tap that Liara wore the pants. The small Asari had changed a lot, she thought as she remembered their first meeting. For a brief moment, Aria had been thought of taken the risk to buy her from the dealer. She had to smile when she thought of herself as "sometimes quite decent."

As Liara teased Jane about something amused, she just shook her head, but then grinned Jane and Liara, who seemed to know the expression well, looked panic. "Jane ..." a desperate tone sounded in her voice and Aria smiled to herself.

"Aria, did you know ... actually," Jane thought Liara with one arm at bay, whose voice cracked slightly. "Jane Shepard, if you dare to finish that sentence ... then ... " she did not substantiate her threat, but whatever it was, it only heated the sparkle in Shepard's eyes. "That Liara had a terrible crush on you over years?"

Aria lowered her chin a little, smiled and looked under half-lowered lids to Liara, a gesture which she knew that presented her in a very sexy light. "So," she purred, letting her voice sound sensual. "Is that the reason why I am still so interesting for the broker?" She emphasized each word caressed with her lips the individual syllables and watched the two.

Liara's eyes widened as Arias smile only grew seductively and she could feel an intense heat spreading through her, accompanied by a disturbing sense of shame. _´That was so embarrassing, what Aria probably now thinking of her, why she had wanted to work together. How should she now occur to her as the cool, confident broker´? _She looked cold at Jane and this time her bondmate could not even claim that she had drunk too much.

It was just too much for Liara and she stood up. "Where is ... your bathroom?" she asked hesitantly, wondering whether Arias amused glance intimated that she divined her thoughts. "Right next to the entrance," Liara nodded gratefully and then fled to the safe silence of the adjacent room.

* * *

She closed the door and locked it. Then she leaned with her back against the closed door and looked around. Aria had style, that Liara had to give her. Black, shiny tiles adorned the walls, but the bathroom did not look gloomy. It was lighted by a multitude of hidden lights and a warm glow stretched across the walls and mirror. In fact, the opposite wall consisted almost entirely of mirrors and she could contemplate herself; her cheeks purple, her eyes a little rushed and she shook her head over her reaction.

She was a joke for the Shadow Broker right now, but she did not care. She went to the sink - expensive stone, maybe from Thessia or Earth - and splashed water in her face. She held her head just under the cool stream, enjoyed the feeling that cleared her thoughts. Maybe it was not so bad when Aria thought she had a little upper hand over her.

_´By the goddess,´ _she thought,_ ´sometimes Jane is so impossible´_. She turned off the water and took one of the towels from the small shelf next to the sink. She pressed her face into the expensive, soft fabric and sighed. Then she looked indecisive at the door, but she did not feel to go back. Aria was just too overwhelming and now after she knew it, Liara just wanted to disappear. She sat on the edge of the large, circular bathtub, that almost occupied the entire rear areas, and held the towel indecisive in her hand.

Liara bit her lower lip and looked at the towel. She shook her head as she discovered the Omega symbol on the purple and sighed as she ran her right hand over the fabric. She could not stay here forever, she would face the situation, take Jane and go. She had so far agreed with Aria over everything and if she was interested, she would have anyway have to come to their home on the colony.

Liara was dull as she thought over it, that Aria would visit them for several days. Perhaps, she could just stay with Aethyta.

"Liara T'Soni, you're not fifty anymore," she scolded herself and looked in the mirror. "You're an adult, you fought the Reaper, are the greatest information broker in the galaxy and you are a professor." The one had given to her for her outstanding work in research on the Prothean a month ago. "You're surely not afraid of Aria T'Loak!" She looked firmly, but then slipped her a tortured groan. But she was. Nevertheless, she let the towel fall into the laundry chute, took a deep breath and left the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liara felt insecure and nervous, but when she returned and couldn´t see Aria, she looked around, confused.

"She got a call," Jane went on to Liara and took her, draw her close to herself with a grip on her hips. "Liara," she said softly, looking at her wife from the side. "I'm sorry", Jane purred. Liara swallowed and thought it was not fair. Jane knew what the tone aroused in her but smiled anyway. Their lips met and Liara clung tightly to Jane, took refuge in the familiar area.

"Feeling better?," Liara nodded hesitantly, still tried to calm her thoughts. Jane could really kiss her out of her mind and she proved it to her again, her tongue slipped between Liaras lips and the Asari felt her legs nearly buckle. She clung to Jane, tried not to fall, but that was not necessary. Liara knew that Aria was standing behind her. She did not see her, their body did not touch, but she felt her presence and the slight smell of leather and herself. Liaras heart seemed to stop for a beat. She looked in Jane's green, half-closed eyes and wondered what had happened in the minutes that she had spent in the bathroom.

Aria moved closer. She was convinced that Jane thought wrong about her bondmate, but made the Queen wonder how far the young Asari would go, and Aria could not resist a such good challenge. Liara was obviously interested in her, but so far, Aria had given that very little attention. One of her own rules was never to interfere in relationships. But what Jane had suggested sounded quite interesting. Aria was also curious. These two had together uncovered countless of secrets and had saw more than anyone else she knew and in a melt she could maybe saw some of it. Liara certainly had strong mental barriers, but Shepard? And how both treated each other, Liara for sure shared everything with her bondmate.

She approached one step closer. The upper part of her leather jacket now touched Liara's shoulder blades. Aria looked at Jane; one sign of discomfort and she would be out. A relationship drama was the last thing she needed. Always things got broken and Aria liked her new interior, especially since the renovation was not even finished for a month. But Jane nodded in agreement.

Liara looked at her bondmate, then she bent her head a little, tried to see out of the corner of her eye Aria. The smell of the two almost drive her mad. Jane was still holding her at the waist and her fingers exerted slight pressure. They had talked some time ago about such a possibility, but it was a difference to fantasize about it in the dark in the familiar bedroom, as well as actually do it. They even had considered which of their friends they could ask. However, since only a female human or Asari came into question - Liara was not comfortable with the thought of someone else - they had getting nowhere.

The only single person that would fit into this category had been Samara. Liara had just laughed and asked Jane if she really wanted that again a Justicar rummaged in her head around and perhaps learned more about the work of the broker. Jane had the idea then liked not so much.

But Aria? Jane just could not be serious. Liara's lips formed flatly: "Have you gone crazy?", But Jane does not answer her. She came even closer, her lips lingered a moment over Liara's, but she did not kiss her. Liara felt her breath and her abdominal muscles clench in expecting. Then Jane put her lips on the left side of her neck, a very sensitive spot on Liara's body. She staggered a little as she felt the pressure, but Jane held her safely in her arms.

Aria waited a few seconds, she was experienced enough not to rush things. Then she put her hands tightly over Janes, waited again for a few moments and brought her lips to Liara's other side of the neck. She paused, letting the Asari feel her breath and getting used to her presence, but Aria was honestly surprised that Liara neither said anything. _Had she misjudged the young Asari_? Liara looked outward still like a sweet, naive Asari maiden, but she had killed, blackmailed and had always been at the forefront of the fight against the Reapers.

Aria wondered how much of the cute appearance was just for show. She smiled, overcame the last centimeter and snuggled against the warm body. Aria breathed once. When she exhale roamed the warm air Liara's neck and brought her to moan softly. Aria felt encouraged and kissed Liara's delicate neck and touched it with her tongue.

Liara trembled with suppressed excitement. Her mind screamed at her, that this was crazy, that she had to end it, but she could not bring herself to say anything, could not move and secretly she did not want to stop it. To stand between the two alone was intoxicating. Was it wrong of her to want it? Her escaped another, low moan as Jane kissed her again. The different movements of the two felt really good to Liara and Jane also seemed to want it.

"If you do not feel comfortable, we go," Jane whispered to her. Her voice was deep, seductive and Liara felt safe. While she felt Jane's hands at her hip, Arias hand slid slowly up and then lay under her breasts. Liara wore a very thin dress and could feel the heat through the glove directly on her skin. Arias touch seemed to leave a burning mark.

"Why do not we just move to my bedroom?" Aria whispered, after some time, which seemed for Liara like an eternity. She felt the movement of full, soft lips on her skin and every single syllable. The warm air that brushed against her neck, sent a shiver through Liaras body. Aria pulled away and Liara felt almost regretful how the heat of her faded. The small, yet rational part of her was quite thankful that Aria had offered another opportunity to escape, but Liara could not help but admit that she really wanted to try this.

If Janes strong hands would not have hold her, she would have buckled and slid to the ground. Jane lifted her in her arms and followed Aria. But this stopped in front of the bed, on which Jane had placed Liara. Shepard looked questioningly at her, but reaped only Aria´s typical smile.

"Why you two don´t just start?". Jane liked the idea of Aria watching them, it might made the situation at the beginning for Liara easier.

Aria pulled back a little, leaned against the wall and indulged them something feigned privacy. She smiled and her eyes met with Liara. She had to admit that these eyes could bring even her out of her mind. Her tongue ran over the spot where the strip parted her lips and she swallowed as she watched Jane undressed her wife. Liara's skin was flawless, as far as Aria could see. Many Asari also had marks on their body, but not Liara.

Jane pulled away slowly, cast a hasty, questioning glance at Aria, but this just nodded, waved that they should go on. It was much more exciting for her and she would interact then she wanted. She had just not yet decided at what moment. It was obvious for her that the two knew each other's bodies more than just good. Liara often looked to her and every time Aria answered with a fleeting smile and she noticed that she got really turned on. The former commander had a very stimulating body, her muscles tightened and loosened and Aria watched fascinated every move.

After a while she had to get rid of her jacket, and put off the gloves. While she did this, Liara watched her, threw to her more furtive little glances. Aria sat down on the chair beside the bed, took a foot up and began to open the buckle of the boot. She took her time, slowly moved from the right to the left boot and was now wearing only her tight black pants.

She felt one last look of Liara on her, then Liaras eyes turned black. Even from her place next to the bed Aria felt the stretching out of her mind, as the two merged and formed a single unit. Liara's head turned in her direction again, whether consciously or not, Aria could not tell. Her mouth was half open, she licked her lips, biting her lower lip, groaning as her hips raised to be closer to Jane's hand. Liara closed her eyes, her body bucked when Jane kissed one of her breasts with her lips. Aria opened the buckles on her upper part and swallowed. She could not remember when the last time watching a couple had caused this reaction in her. She felt like she began resist against the thought of a threesome.

She had decided that she wanted Liara for herself - at least once. When both reached the climax, irritating early for Aria, she walked slowly to the bed. She pulled her pants off and pushed gently next to Liara, grabbed her shoulder and turned her gently. "I think it's my turn," she purred, almost expecting a rejection. Her ego would cope with it, even if one of her dancers would than gain work overtime. Liara smiled and turned to her, one hand still intertwined with Jane. She looked at Aria under half-closed eyelids, and licked her lips. Then she looked at Jane, apparently in order to obtain her consent.

Shepard sat up half and kissed Liara on the shoulder, then nodded and add with a smile, "Let me watch, you finished me over the last days," her eyes met with Liara and both sank briefly into each other, then they kissed again and Jane withdrew. Her eyes met the Aria as she snuggled into the chair, pulled her knees close and prepared to watch them. She found the idea incredibly arousing, but she had not lied. Liara had done her, she could still feel the pull of her muscles from last night and she could need a little break.

Liara looked at Jane, but then she felt a fleeting caress on her skin. She smiled at Jane before she completely focused on Aria. Her heart raced, she found the idea that Jane would watch her having sex with another Asari on one hand terribly scary, but a small yet very loud whispering part liked it. She decided not to pursue over the idea, or at least not now. Liara had no idea what to expect, would Aria be more dominant? She could not estimate it. The stroking increased, small circles, gently apply pressure and that alone made Liara already asking for more. Nevertheless, she once again looked at Jane, to secure herself. But Shepard looked too spellbound and chewed on her lower lip, as always when she found something very intriguing.

"If you're not sure, we can stop at any time," purred Aria. But Liara was not sure if she could stop. The Queen of Omega, dragged her more and more under her spell, her scent mingled with her own and Liara had to swallow. Her gaze was directed in awe at the stripe which separates Arias lower lip. "And I do nothing you do not want," her voice sounded so enticing, so tempting. Aria's mind reached out, teasing at the borders of Liara's consciousness.

It was a completely new experience for Liara and Aria grabbed the thought that Liara never had been with someone else but Shepard. She had made no deep connection. Liara's consciousness was teased again and Aria put a lot of comforting in the feelings that she sent. Liara reacted surprised and automatically Aria smiled as she felt this astonishment.

She pushed herself a little closer, straightened up and looked at Liara, the fine lines on her face, her neck, the transition to the shoulder. She could not resist and pressed her lips to Liaras collarbone, licking slowly over the warm, velvet skin and felt how Liara trembled almost imperceptibly.

Aria smiled sluggish while she continued to explore the offered body with her eyes. Liara had very large breasts for her age. Aria remembered that she had chosen to enter the matron stage that early, so that they could get a child. However she liked it. She stroked with the right hand over the skin again and felt an inner quake. She saw Liara in the eyes and smiled softly as she stroked on the second breast, but left out the nipple.

Liara had to groan. Aria then let her hand wander over Liara's flat stomach, the muscles between the hip bones and the thigh. Her hand exerted no pressure, just stroking and yet she felt Liara turn restless. But it was not a negative unrest, but sexual anticipation.

Liara did not wanted to be inactive, but felt still shy. Aria deepened the connection between them a little so she could show Aria a picture of her thoughts. Aria´s answer was a wave of approval and Liara found it exhilarating to communicate in that way. It was so much easier than to formulate the words aloud. Liara swallowed, bit herself lightly on the lips and draw over Arias face drawing on the left side, started over the eye. Her finger followed every angle and then followed the paint to the tip of the tentacle. She felt Arias agreement, enthusiasm and a something else. Aria was ticklish at the tip. _"Caution T'Soni,"_ Aria purred and her voice was slow and very sexy in her head. She felt Liara's burgeoning enthusiasm about the discovery. _"Oh, the cool and impressive Aria T'Loak is ticklish?"_ She heard then Liara reply. Her inner voice was so smoky and deep that Arias stomach muscles cramped.

Liara ran her index finger back and then over the drawing on Arias cheek, but she did not stop there, but let her finger stay in on thick line of Arias lower lip. The queens tongue licked over the tip of the finger and her lips surrounded it. Liara took surprised air as a shock shot through her body right between her legs.

"_Should I be flattered now?"_ Aria smiled and laughed softly as she felt Liaras confusion. _"That the Shadow Broker finds me impressive?"_ She sucked on Liaras finger, while Liara fought to hide her embarrassment. Aria realized very quickly that Liara barely made an effort to raise her mental barriers. She was surprised and assumed that she would quickly come with a little pressure behind the secrets of the broker, but she did not try it. Liara's honest surprise about this type of connection surprised her too, so she did not took advantage of this moment.

Liara tried to think of something else, but Aria snapped some pictures of herself of their first meeting, the images in the Fornax magazine and then a video of herself in Purgatory. _"I'm flattered, how often have you seen it?"_ She was not angry, just amused. Liara's embarrassment increased and Aria know it must have been often. She let Liaras fingers slide out of her mouth and decided that her lips would prefer to deal with something else. She rolled over Liara and kissed her gently on her lower lip. Again the view of the other Asari focused on the bottom stripe, then she came to meet her and they both groaned in their thoughts together while their mouths fused.

_"Hmm, you taste good,"_ Aria whispered. She took her time, while her tongue played with Liara´s, then gently nibbled on her lower lip and pulled a hot trail of kisses down to Liara's shoulder. Then she returned to kiss the young Asari again.

Liara emerged slowly deeper into Aria's mind. Although Aria was holding the connection and just on the surface she did not push Liara. It was fascinating and exhilarating for the young Asari, once not to be responsible for the melt. She plunged into the feelings, while Arias tongue plunged into her mouth.

_"How poetic,"_ mused Aria and Liara had to remind herself that Aria could hear her thoughts. _"Exactly." _Liara could not help but laughed. _"You talk too much,"_ she rebuked Aria and was punished with a gentle bite on the lower lip. Aria waited, but she got no negative reaction, instead she only felt how Liaras arousal increased. She lowered her teeth into the soft flesh again and felt like Liara took a deep breath. Aria licked the spot where she had bitten and Liara slipped another groan.

Aria pushed a little further about Liara, while carefully balancing the weight on her side, but she did not want to hold her hand still. She started to caress, while she began with Liaras face. Her fingertips wandered gentle over the curve of the cheekbone down, brushed against the skin on the neck, slid over the collarbone and then down the valley between the younger Asari´s breasts. On Liaras belly then she used the palm, but her touch was very light, very delicate. Painfully slowly glided her hand deeper and she felt the excitement, the she reached Liara between the legs, she let her hand slide to the side and rest on the velvety skin on the inside of her thigh.

_"So impatient?"_ Purred her voice in Liara's head as she felt the touch of a disappointment that her hand was where she was and not a few inches more to the center. She got no answer, but looked at the reaction in Liara's thoughts. Her hand came back the way until her fingertips were back to Liara's temple and she repeated it again until she heard a frustrated groan in her head, as oppose Liara lifted her hips in an attempt to get Arias hand between her legs.

_"Aria ..." _she said softly, and this was surprised at what a perfect bedroom voice the little broker got brokers, smoky, an octave lower than normal and very stimulating.

Aria grinned at Liara's lips and sucked at her tongue lazily. _"Yes?,"_ she said softly. Her hand was now back to Liara's neck and her fingertips touched the folds between the tentacles. She read every response to her touch in Liara's mind. _"I never thought that you love to play,"_ a breathless tone crept into Liaras voice as Arias fingers crawled gently between her neck-folds. _"So you did think of me?"_ She just nibbled at Liara's lower lip as she felt the embarrassment.

She distracted Liara by using her biotic so send some vibrations through her fingertips under Liaras skin. Her hips jerked against her and she moaned deep in thought on. _"By the Goddess,"_ she gasped. She knew the echo if Jane felt it, but to experience it was something else.

_"Liara?"_ Aria pulled the names in the length, rolled the r in her head, emphasizing the syllables until it was a low purr. She felt how Liara focused the attention again on her and away from the pure sensations and knew she would have to be careful to not to make this quickly bring to an end.

_"Have you ever thought of me?"_ She asked again. Her hand slipped - without biotics - deeper and laid down on one of these wonderful, large breasts. She sent her pure pleasure which she felt herself and felt a flattered smile in response. _"Can you tell me?"_ She whispered, feeling Liara's dilemma, although Aria had already seen the answer in her head. Liara had apparently really no exercise to shield her mind or was just too distracted.

_"Y. .. yes, but that's a long time ago,"_ stammered Liara and Aria smiled as she could see the memory. Liara was seemingly alone in a dusty, uncomfortable environment. _"Therum"_ she could see in her mind. But then the memory changed and she could catch fragments of a much less distant memory. Satisfied, she smiled and moved her hand, circled with the fingertips the already erect nipple and felt how much Liara liked that.

_"Liar,"_ she whispered softly. Liara could feel the typical arrogant smirk on her lips and how she blushed. _"There was .. the video,"_ she moaned as Aria began to gently role her nipple between her fingers. She squirmed restlessly back and forth, rubbing her thighs together. Aria stopped this by pushing her leg in between, careful not to touch Liaras center.

"_My my, you've seen it more often, don´t you?"_ Aria stated that she liked playing with Liara.

_"Yes ..."_ Liara finally admitted, _"I thought you might tell something ... important,"_ Arias forefinger flipped against the hard nipple and Liara moaned again. "_And after the first time watching you did not know that?"_ She played with it to make her voice sound even more sure of herself and was surprised that Liara reacted more than impressed. Her hips jerked to the side and Aria felt on her thigh how wet and ready Liara was for her. With the contact and the pressure on her hot and trembling center, Liara sighed deeply and very impatient.

Her hand, which lay in Arias neck pulled her closer so she could give her a longing kiss. Aria let herself go a long moment, but then she withdrew again. _"And I never thought you were so impatient,"_ she purred, slightly amused. _"Then you have thought of me as well?"_ Was the prompt answer. Aria blinked, surprised actually, but then she shared a memory of their first meeting, how the she had thought for a moment to keep Liara for herself as a dancer and she was not disappointed. Although Liara responded on one hand, typical ashamed; Aria slowly got a feel for the particular ideas that stimulated her and this was one of them.

Almost reluctantly she parted from those sweet lips and slid a bit deeper. She showed Liara what would happen. Aria did not ask for permission, she no longer needed, but she felt that Liara would be a lot more aroused by the announcement, the idea of what was about to happen. She let her teeth sink as a promise in Liara's slender neck. Normally she would now have leave her mark, but this time she refrained and let go earlier, licking and sucking only at the place and bathed in the reaction. With more time, maybe a day or two, she would bring T'Soni for sure not only to want more and more, till she begged for salvation.

_"You're really not convinced of yourself ..."_ she heard Liara's voice and was the breath of a second shocked that she had not shielded her thoughts. _"Oh by the goddess, just like that,"_ Arias tongue licked slowly but steadily her neck.

Liara let her head fall in the other direction, so Aria could better reach the delicate point where the neck went into the shoulder but then Aria felt a kind of slight regret. She immediately stopped and lifted her body a little, her eyes followed Liara.

"Jane is asleep," Liara whispered, this time loud and not in thought. _"I had somehow expected, the Commander would be a little more enduring,"_ Aria quipped in her mind and sent a wave of warmth and affection she felt for Shepard. Liara smiled, but did not know for a moment what she should do. She was the body on her very aware even if Aria touched her just barely, only the weight of her breasts still long on her upper body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aria felt how the situation threatened to slip away from her. Had Liara felt comfortable in the knowledge that Shepard saw everything as a silent consent, now doubt gnawed at her stomach. But Aria was no longer willing to let her go. So far she had only had but a little taste of that was possible and she wanted more, but she had to be careful. Liara should not get the idea, she would deceive Jane.

Aria leaned forward to kiss Liara. If she would get a rejection from her, she would stop, but Liara did not say or think anything like that. She put her lips to her's gently, but she was overwhelmed with the feeling of the younger Asari kissing back, let her tongue slip back into Liara's mouth and moaned. "We do nothing that you do not want to do," she renewed her promise. Then she lifted her head and felt that Liara followed the movement. Her hand went back to Aria's neck and fingers slid between the tentacles.

Liara could not resist, it was simply too late and she knew it. The temptation was too great and her long-held enthusiasm took care of the rest

In addition, Aria was just so amazingly caring, very different from her other occurrence. She dipped into her mouth and felt how deeply connected their thoughts were. Aria massaged her breast and sent small biotic showers that shot right between Liara's legs. _"Aria ... please,"_ she pleaded in her thoughts. She was now already at a point where she felt set ablaze, while Aria had been barely touched her.

Jane also managed to get her hot as fast, but she let her come and did not play around for so long. Aria sent her another wave of warmth, but slowly it got mingled with the dark color of her own desire. Liara did not shrink away from the feeling, she was fascinated by it and the knowledge to stand in the center of this desire was simply intoxicating. The throbbing between her legs gradually took almost painful trains and she tried to rub her tender center, to provide some relief on Aria's thigh; she felt Aria's smile play on her lips as her aching need grew.

_"I have just started,"_ Aria promised her and Liara felt her heart racing. Aria's voice sounded so sexy, so smoky and seductive in her head.

_"Only ... started?" _Liara repeated and felt only by the imagination a new throb between her legs. Her muscles drew together and she writhed more violently against the older Asari. "_Honey, __you really do not know how far we Asari can go?"_ Aria stated sensually. She sucked on Liara's neck and her lips slid deeper. She took one of Liara's nipples between her lips and sucked, caressed it with her tongue, pressured and bit into it carefully. She tested and tried to figure out what Liara liked and she was very good at this. _"I think I should show it to you once, don´t you think?"_ Liara moaned as she felt the impending promise. With one hand she clutched at the pillow and with the other she held on to Arias neck.

_"How do you manage to actually be so arrogant in this situation?"_ She heard Liara, but the attempt to sound confident failed miserably when Aria dedicated to her other breast. _"So am I,"_ she knew she sounded far too sure of herself, but Liara seemed to like that. _"Do you not think I've earned it?"_ She asked and Liara somehow managed a faint, very sensual laughter to conjure forth. _"I do not know, yet you're still not gotten very far ..."_ she thought, in the hope that Aria would finally take care of her burning desire.

_"That may be so,"_ countered Aria, while she briefly took the nipple between her teeth and then slid her tongue over it. _"But you're already in flames."_ She showed Liara pictures of what she would do, and was glad when she could feel the racing pulse of the broker. She shifted a bit deeper, her lips followed the tight muscles on Liara's stomach and she felt a swallowing, followed by an expectant pulling.

_"What ... W__hat are you doing?"_ Liara asked and got a lazy smile in response, followed by a very lively picture of how Aria was about to press her lips against her hot center, followed by a long and persistent licking. _"By the Goddess ..."_ Liara moaned and felt alone how this made her quake. But Aria did not start immediately; she pushed back so that her was head between Liara´s legs. She was amazed at how wet Liara was. _"Your dripping,"_ she sent her a picture of her sight and Liara pulled towards her.

_"Then why do you not do more?"_ Aria licked the inside of Liara's thigh, her tongue slowly slid up and down a few times. _"Will do,"_ she said, _"Aria please ..."_ This just made Aria smile, she licked the skin of the other leg, then she blew gently on the wet, hot spot and Liara twitched violently, followed by a stifled sob, as the warm air caressed her damp center. _"By the Goddess"_ she repeated again. Aria deepened the melt now so far as she could; enjoying the feeling of the younger Asari writhing under her touch. One of the benefits for the older Asari when having sex with another of her kind was that the feelings were much more intense when both partners contributed the connection. It was on her nature to carry the most part of it, but it was on both sides.

She blew again and Liara's hip pushed up impatiently against her. Then she drove along the folds with two fingers, she parted them and put her tongue on the sensitive nerve point. Liara screamed out of surprise in her head, but since Aria held her hip with the other hand, she could not move. Aria tapped her tongue only to the point, once, twice and Liara groaned. This only deepened when the Queen put her lips about it and began gently to suck. As with the breasts she took her time to find out what Liara liked and when her arousal increased.

_"I __cannot__ ..."_ she pleaded in her head and Aria grinned back. "_I'll show you that __you can,"_ she took her time; because Liara tasted awfully good and she enjoyed it, it appealed her, but the she withdrew again.

_"Would not you like to know how far we can go?"_ she lured. _"Let yourself fall. I will catch you,"_ her voice was so seductive. Having a good amount of self-confidence Liara got immediately involved on the venture._ "Then__ ... Then show me,"_ was the timid answer.

Aria did not hesitate one more time. She let her tongue slide up and down, caressed the gentle ring of muscles on Liara's opening and let her tongue slip into Liara. She enjoyed the echo in her own body, and as she pressed her lips against Liara and sucked hard, they moaned at the same time. _"Oh by Goddess, I do not think that I can hold back anymore,"_ Liara whimpered, begging for salvation. Her abdominal muscles twitched.

_"And I have not even used biotics."_ Aria kept her lips sealed around Liara, as a climax after this promise surprised them both. That she had not intended, and she needed a moment to collect herself, but it only aroused them further more.

_"Number One"_, she got a groan a reply. She sucked on Liara's center again and pushed the index and middle fingers of her right hand slowly into her. _"Aria ..."_ she heard the husky voice and she could not help but admit that she liked to hear her name moaned like that. She pushed her fingers deeper and found the spot she was looking for. Desire rushed through them both and Arias lips stopped for a moment, only to then switch from sucking to the promised licking. She did not move her fingers, but the gentle caress of the tongue brought the young Asari to shudder, plead and whimper in their shared mind. Aria smiled as she caught a certain image and did this. She sucked the inner lips into her mouth and gently scraped her teeth over it, just like Liara had thought it. The reward was immediately followed by a further wave excitation and a very deep groan of her name.

_"If I had known years ago how sweet you taste, I would have kept you,"_ Aria purred, but Liara did not respond because she had started at the same time to move her fingers. She trembled and Aria actually had to swallow. _"Number two and still no biotics,"_ she managed to let her voice still sound a little arrogant.

_"You drive me insane,_" Liara moaned as her inner muscles tightened around Aria's fingers and the gentle sucking reinstated. _"What a turn on when I kill the Shadow Broker mind ... Professor,"_ she chuckled and Liara froze, but she fell into laughter.

_"Probably, oh by the goddess__, just like that"_ Aria sent some biotic shower directly into her, let her fingers gently vibrate. Liara thought something else, but didn´t show it, and Aria slowly understood that she never slept with Shepard in this way through the melt. She grabbed the picture again and began to use the ring finger of her hand too, moved them slowly and always when she entered Liara, she sent a small shock to exactly that point that seemed to burn her.

_"Oh Goddess, I did not know ... not at all …"_ Liara moaned deeply as another shock hit her, "_that ... something … . "_

Aria licked satisfaction over her lips and laid her head on Liara's right thigh for a moment, looked at her hand and showed the picture of Liara moving her hips, the gentle slide of the finger, the flare of her biotics. It was so exhilarating. She felt the echo in herself and each shock brought them both again only closer to the cliff, but this time Aria took much time to let them fall over. Again and again she waited until Liara's craving a little cooled, only to begin again gently. She sped up the pace, and then pulled her hand from Liara.

_"Go__ on ... please,"_ Liara pulled the last word so much in the length that it already went down in a whimper. Aria heard the soft, pleading noises, the groans and gasps directly in her head. She let her fingers penetrate a moment for a few millimetres, and enjoyed the gentle pull of the muscles before she broke into the velvety tightness. With her lips she sucked again and her fingers moved again.

_"Number thre__e ..."_, now even her voice sounded breathless and Liara somehow managed to purr a little satisfied. Aria left her hand as best as she could in Liara and moved slowly upward her body upward, clung to her. Her hand was just loose in Liara, but now and then her purple biotics flickered over her skin like flames, until it mingled with Liara's blue energy. That was the moment when she noticed the green eyes of Shepard. Jane stared at both interested and Aria could not resist a grin as the human closed her eyes again.

She bit Liara gently on the shoulder, pushed herself over her and let their mouths merge again, slipped deep into Liara's thoughts and allowed her the same thing - after she had checked her inner barriers. The excitement pushed them up again and both groaned on the lips of the others. _"Number four ..."_

They enjoyed the kisses of each other and then Aria felt how Liara stroked with her hands over her back. _"A little more pressure,"_ she purred and showed Liara how she enjoyed the feeling of fingernails. She also immediately groaned and felt the smile. Aria found it actually a little unfortunate not to have more time, but then she pushed the thought aside.

_"I need to taste you again,"_ she muttered and Liara's hips lifted expectantly, as Aria slid between her thighs again. She started with a very slow leak, folded the inner lips apart and gently ran her tongue to every corner, along every wrinkle, drenched with her lips Liara's azure, felt her heartbeats fastened hard. _"Too ... good..."_ Her voice was a mixture of so many emotions that Aria could not capture.

_"Never ..."_ she did not learn what Liara wanted to say, even if she could imagine it because it was accompanied by the thought of Jane. Liara's feelings spilled over, she just could not think clearly, did not even know where her own body ended and Arias began. She was completely immersed in the other Asari, her thoughts embraced, her body enveloped her, and her lips were doing something that Liara would not even dream as possible. For a moment she was really afraid of getting lost in Aria if she would let go.

_"This is how far we can go...,"_ she heard Arias voice, and again in her typical arrogant tone, but Liara clung to the words, her anchor in the storm that raged within her. _"Let go, Liara, I'll be here and catch you,"_ she promised, and Liara believed her, but she begged for a kiss, started to feel the weight of Arias body on her own and then she was there, seconds later she tasted herself on Arias lips as their mouths met.

Aria's hand was between her legs again, sending mild biotic sending out waves. That was enough to allow them to reach the previously heaviest climax. She screamed in her mind and she screamed long while Aria continued the moving her hand to make Liara glide easily through the climax. Aria held her as promised and made sure that they felt safe. Even when her heart beat reassured her a little. Liara felt a gentle caress on her skin, but she was too tired to open her eyes. Her thoughts were still connected and she looked through eyes Arias herself, how her eyes followed her hand.

_"Sleep,"_ Aria whispered in her head as she slowly pulled away from the melt. Aria stole this moment for herself, enjoyed the feeling as Liara slipped into her arms to sleep, but after a few minutes, she sighed and pulled away reluctantly. Slowly she got up and went to her closet to slip into a comfortable robe.

Very pleased with herself, she looked back to the bed, Liara had really surprised her. So much passion, she had not expected from the Broker. She shook her head about herself and her assorted thoughts. Then she closed the thin fabric and went to Shepard. The position in which the young woman was sleeping did not look comfortable and Aria suspected that Liara should not wake up alone and without her bondmate. She tapped gently at Shepard and then Jane gazed to her sleepily, Aria pointed to the bed. "Sleep a little, go to your wife," she ordered softly. Jane nodded and crawled into the bed, snuggled up to at Liara and grumbled satisfied. Aria smiled and left the two alone. A shower sounded perfectly to her right now.

At the same time on the Citadel

The Asari representative of the intergalactic Council, Councillor Tevos, stood before the image of the matriarch Kasgara, one of the representatives of the newly elected government of Thessia. Tevos tried to understand the words, words that made no sense to her. Had she not always done everything for the sake Thessia?

"Tevos, you know how sorry we are, but an error of this magnitude! With your experience, you had to have known that this would be the end of your career."

Tevos swallowed and dropped her head a little. "You know the public opinion between sexual contact among Asari", the Matriarch shook her head and Tevos nodded. "But then from all possibilities Aria T'Loak?" She sighed and swallowed. "Tevos, how can anyone trust you again when you melted with one of the most colorful personalities of this time? Someone who is clearly involved in criminal activities; even if we could never have proved anything."

Tevos did not manage to look the Matriarch in her eyes. She had received a clear proof that they knew. There was a recording of her and Aria. "But we appreciate you and you have long served us very well. We give you the opportunity to come out of this with dignity." Tevos looked up in agony.

"You will - within the next day - announced your resignation and renounce all your offices. In another twenty-four hours you move out of your quarters and pass all access to your successor. Live well." With that the call ended and Tevos' throat escaped a muffled scream. For centuries she had worked in politics and now it was all over? She was not even given a chance to prove herself? Not even another job? Nothing?

She blinked hard to suppress the tears behind her eyelids and swallowed the lump in her throat down. She would collapse later, but not here. She did not give this satisfaction to the matriarchs.

She filed her papers, signed off, as she had done so long every evening and then left her office. For the last time, she nodded to her secretary and went numbly to the Skycars. She did not even notice Valern who wanted to tell her something.

It was expected that she announced herself that she resigned of all that was dear to her. From the only thing she really could do and did for so long, that not even another option occurred to her mind at the moment. Then she realized that it did not matter, that the reason was a sex tape. This had the matriarchs only given a good excuse. She was sacrificed by the new government to secede from the mistakes of the old.

In her apartment, she allowed herself finally to collapse. She put both hands to her face and screamed suffocated. This situation was so terribly shameful. The knowledge that not only the matriarchs know what she had done, but they had also had seen it. She would never be able to face a society again, but then she laughed hysterically, because no one would ever invite her to such an event again. It was simply gone; her career, her reputation and herself were at the end. Her legs couldn´t hold her weight and she slumped to her knees, sobbing worked her way out of her throat and she hit frustrated with the flat hand on the ground.

Who had done that to her? Where did this recording come from? She could only imagine one person, but that had no reason for it. Tevos had been at their wedding, so why should the Shadow Broker want to destroy her?

She scrambled to her feet and tried to collect her thoughts. She would find out, face to face. She wanted to surprise her. Tevos booked a flight for the next day to the little colony where Shepard and Liara were now living. Then she looked around and grabbed the few things that belonged to her and that she wanted to keep. There were not very many. Then she went to the terminal, checked her appearance, and invited the press to a conference in an hour in her old bureau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane sat in the back of the shuttle. They had left Omega already a while ago; the autopilot controlled the small shuttle as Liara did not like having the responsibility of controlling the vehicle. Liara was being incredibly cuddly and affectionate towards Jane; they had hardly left the bed, again and again she had pulled Jane back to snuggle some more and to feel her familiar warmth. Aria but had a really nice bed: king size, with a real wood frame, silver sheets and several blankets and pillows with a very velvety, purple cover, slightly brighter shone the Omega symbol on them.

But after some time Aria had watched them and grinned. "If you want breakfast before your departure, get out of my bed. In addition, some of us have to work!" Liara had been buried in Jane's shoulder, but frowned as she then faced the situation. She had almost wasted another hour in the bathroom, while Jane had been talking with Aria.

"Liara?" Jane asked softly and got a hummed "Hm?" as an answer. Liara had lain down on the sofa and laid her head on Jane's thigh. Tomorrow would her wife probably hurt everything, Jane thought amused, but she said nothing. "What I do not understand: why don´t you just treat Aria like any other agent – and grant the release? You have never invited anyone else to come into your secret sanctuary."

Liara sleepily mumbled an answer, but Jane did not understand a word of it. "What," she laughed. "Aria is not an agent." Liara sat up and blinked briefly. "If she decides yes, she is my partner and I take everything, I have the Terminus Systems, it's agents, it's killer squads, it's news network and it's two battleships."

Jane looked at her with wide eyes. "You have battleships?" Liara smiled.

"You're sweet, you are surprised," but she nodded. "Yes and a small fighter squadron. Experimental stealth technology, EDI has helped me in the calculations," she put her head down again. "In order to explain everything, to show the connections, and make for giving the release and the security settings, I need to do it locally. She needs her own access."

Jane tried not to digest that her wife not only had killer squads, but also possessed battleships and she mused in her head that she probably did not know anything about the activities of her wife's professional life. "In addition, I hope that she sees it as a matter of trust," Liara yawned, but still added mischievously: "Besides, it annoys her when she has to leave Omega."

Jane shook her head and continued to read on the datapad. "Are you angry with me?" She asked with a frown, but Liara looked up in confusion. "It was my idea, I persuaded you, but then I fell asleep. I was so tired from the nights before." A slight blush dragged on Liara's cheek. "There should be an intergalactic warning before the sex hunger of young Asari," she winked at her wife and Liara pouted for a moment. "Besides, I never thought that Aria would be so," she searched for a word, "cuddly."

Liara smiled and buried her head in her hand. "I forgive you," she said magnanimously, stifling a yawn.

"At least now you can say to have broken Omega's first rule. Did you have fun?" Liara looked blankly at her for a moment, but then Jane's Omni-tool bleeped and distracted her, so Liara only grunted a "yes" and closed her eyes. As Jane finished the message from Ashley, Liara was back asleep deeply.

* * *

Tevos' shuttle landed the on the small harbor of the colony and she looked behind it for a while, as it took off and left her. She shook her head and looked around, not knowing what she should do. However, a young Asari rushed to her.

"Hi, I'm Lidyda," she began, but hesitated for a moment as she realized Tevos and then went on, still friendly. "This morning we have not expected anyone," Tevos frowned, but then her eyes cached the clock display. It was just five in the morning.

"It could not be avoided", the other Asari nodded, trotted from one leg to the other and checked Tevos ID card. "Do you want to see the Matriarch? Being so early she actually is still asleep ... " she mused uncomfortable.

"No. Show just me the way to the house of Commander Shepard," Tevos said in a cool, commanding voice. She got a description and left then the other Asari.

* * *

To walk at such a time on a planet was unfamiliar. She could not even remember when the last time she had perceived such a silence around herself. The House of T'Soni and Shepard was a little outside, and she had rejected the offer to be flown. She was still thinking over, what exactly she would then do. She was annoyed. She had kept T'Sonis secret and informed no one in the new government about it, because victory would have been certainly not possible without T´Soni´s help. And this was her thank you? She laid down the words she would say and followed the path to the house.

Jane heard the signal from the front door and fought with difficulty to wake up. ´Oh God´, she thought as she looked at the clock. It was just shortly after six am in the morning and when she gave when she had finally fallen asleep, she came to three hours. The sound was heard again and now Liara also reacted by pulling a pillow over her face. "I'll get it honey" Jane murmured as she sleepily dragged herself from the comfortable bed.

Liara murmured something that sounded like "Just send who it is away" and Jane smiled. By the third ring from the door she had managed to get into the pants and she put on the Hoodie on the way to the door without falling. "Hey Stitch ... Caution," she murmured as the small dog scrambled around her feet. "Be a good dog and see simply who is ringing, yes," she said on the fourth ring, and he sat down at her side, looked at her out of big eyes and panted. He would do it anyway, Jane grinned. She ran her fingers through her hair again and opened the door. She frowned and thought that the Asari in the blue and white robe before her seemed familiar, but her brain was not working as fast as usual.

"Stitch, out!" Tevos heard, and then she saw the beast. Although it did not look like a monster, it had a golden fur and brown eyes, but it jumped up so quickly on her that she toppled backwards in surprise. She held her hands before her face, as the thing climbed around her in an attempt to reach her head. "Help!" She cried, but she could not break free. "Shepard help me!" she choked out, but it was difficult to even formulate a sentence.

"Who is it?" She heard the muffled voice T'Soni's from the inside. Shepard looked from Tevos to her wife, but now her brain had switched to on. "Councillor Tevos sitting in front of our door ..." at the mention of the otherwise familiar title, a sob escaped her throat, but luckily no one heard it. Shepard finally took the monster from her and helped her to her feet.

"The Councillor?" Liara asked, her voice muddled with surprise and confusion and appeared in the doorway beside Jane. She had thrown on an orange nightgown and carried her daughter on her arm. Tevos had to swallow hard again. "I apologize for the early intrusion, I somehow forgot the time difference."

Liara nodded. "It is certainly important, but can we... if possibly ... awake first?" Tevos plan had been to vent her anger, but something was odd. Maybe T'Soni had nothing to do with it or she had said nothing to her bondmate. "Yes of course, I'll wait then ..." Shepard grinned. "Come on in, here is plenty of room and you look as if you were about to faint." Jane let the dog outside. She already knew the reaction of the Asari on some terrestrial animals and shook hands with Tevos.

"Do you drink coffee or tea?" She asked. "T.. Tea please." Liara grinned, "Believe me finally, no Asari drinks this brew what you call coffee." Liara went into the kitchen and got a cookie for Dahlia. Then she leaned one hip against the cabinet and yawned.

"Excuse me," Liara murmured as she looked at her daughter. "We have come back yesterday very late from Omega," Jane programmed for a coffee and then proceeded to prepare the tea. "We would have been back two hours earlier if we could have got ourselves away from Aria earlier" Liara paused, offering the sugar pot, "sugar or is the tea sweet enough for you?" Tevos needed a moment to register what she meant. She still recovered from the shock with the dog and that they simply dragged her in the morning routine. "Sugar please,"

Jane shook her head. "How do you only hold your figure?" The baby gurgled and Liara laughed. "This is one of the mysteries of the galaxy, Jane Shepard, you seemed not to be able to solve!" Tevos looked from her to the former commander. "I bet Aria drinks coffee!" Jane grumbled, as once again the signal of the door sounded.

Jane looked a moment undecided between the cups, the door and Liara back and forth. "I can do this" Tevos offered in the hope of being able to collect a little when she was for herself. But she was confused about the relief of the young woman. "She just doesn't want to leave me alone here, she thinks I'll break something," Liara looked nastily to her bondmate, "yeah, come on dear before something will explode, just because you looked at it."

Tevos shook her head and heard Jane´s question if they had forgotten something. She stood for a moment undecided in the kitchen and looked around. So far, her plan had worked great, she thought ironically, but her train of thought stopped abruptly.

* * *

"I thought I'd bring you your stuff back," Tevos heard a familiar voice and froze. She looked to the door and got panicked for a moment. Was this really Aria T'Loak? "You have forgotten your underwear and I do not collect trophies." Tevos felt the blood drain from her face. But then she tried to think clearly. The two had visited Aria, maybe have stayed with her? She said for sure not what it sounded like.

Aria came in and held the dog against Shepard. "He tried to eat my pants," she smiled and stroked the little one behind the ear. Jane blinked and took Stitch, but put him back out of the door. She also did not know why she was not even surprised that Aria showed no fear.

Liara went into the living room and sat her daughter into the baby corner. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach when she saw Aria with her languid smile. "I was thinking that we should do the deal. I thought I'd grab myself a few days off." Liara nodded, but could not answer, as her terminal reported.

"What's going on this morning?" Jane just asked, shaking her head, but ignored Arias questioning look. "I let it scan for interesting news overnight about all that I have missed yesterday." Jane grinned. "No wonder you've slept the whole trip." Liara looked from her to Aria, whose facial expression showed no emotion.

She activated the message and took a step back, as an Asari reporter announced a sensation from the Citadel. Aria took a step closer and crossed her arms. She was curious herself as a life-sized hologram of Councillor Tevos showed up. Liara glanced at Shepard, but this only shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I want to thank the matriarchs and my colleagues in the Council for the extended time of cooperation," began an incredibly stiff and formal representation of Tevos. Shepard glanced only briefly toward the kitchen, but then back to the transmission. "But after the events of the war, I have decided out of personal reasons to withdraw from all my duties." The Hologram-Tevos posture visibly tightened. "I will go and take some time to write a book about my experiences."

Jane looked worried. "Hopefully not here," she murmured softly, and a chuckle from Liara was the answer. "The matriarchs have reacted on this decision with regret ..." more they did not understand, because something tremendous clattered in the kitchen. "Liara! Do not break everything," Jane snapped out of pure reflex and was cuffed hard in the side. "Oh, yeah right ... Tevos? Is everything all right?" She hurried into the kitchen. "Tevos is here?" Aria asked interested and Liara nodded. "Yes, she arrived fifteen minutes before you." Aria only frowned.

* * *

´That was so embarrassing´, Tevos thought as she looked at the broken crockery, but the memory of this farce was just incredibly humbling and now this. She was shaking and could not even bend down to pick up the pieces, she also had herself cut and scalded with hot tea. She just looked to the ground and tried to process the more mental than physical pain. "Tevos?" She froze when she even heard Aria's voice. Straightened and her eyes almost froze in shock and panic, as the other Asari actually stood in the doorway.

"Hey, that's no problem, Liara continually breaks things ..." Jane tried to rescue, when she saw in what state the former Councillor was. This only made Tevos tremble more. "Exc ... excuse me …" She walked toward the exit and Jane's eyes widened. "No, not out ... there is ... " she went no further, for they suddenly heard a scream. "... Stitch," she finished lamely her sentence and hurried in the direction in which Tevos had gone.

Liara and Aria followed them and watched as Jane hurried behind Stitch, and the dog happily hopped after Tevos. "Crazy," Aria muttered, noticing two more figures walking towards the entrance to the house, "And more visitors ..." Liara now saw the two who came up to the house and groaned inwardly when she saw her father and Karin. "Child," her father called out from a distance and Liara wrapped a little tighter in the morning coat. She was just aware that they had not even gotten dressed. "How often have I told you, if you have visitors, warn me! You know that Lidyda panics! And she woke me up!"

Aethyta snorted indignantly and Liara felt herself blushing. "Morning", Karin murmured a greeting. "Tevos wait," she heard Shepard call. "I'm still dreaming," Liara murmured, rubbing her eyes, hoping this melodrama would pass once she opened her eyes. "I just need to wake up." Aria pinched her upper arm. "Ow!" Aria chuckled and struck her. "Now, you're awake!" Aria stated with amusement. Aethyta looked sternly at Aria. "I think I'll take care of this"

Karin turned to the two and sighed heavily. "Coffee, I desperately need coffee ..." she sounded so eager and Liara glanced at the floor. "We have non ready, Tevos spilled the first ..."

Aria laughed, but decided that she had enough of this drama, which not had her as the main person and went after Aethyta that held the Tevos on the upper arms and pulled her into an embrace as she saw how a mess the former Councillor was. "Liara fainted the first time she saw a dog", the Matriarch tried to comfort her.

Aria whistled and the dog came up to her, so that she could pick him up. Shepard looked almost envious as Aria picked up the dog and held him in her arms. "What can you actually do not .." she sighed then and just stayed on her knees for a moment. This was not the morning she wanted.

Aria went to Aethyta. "Tevos ...?" The Asari peered briefly. "Look at this, it is not dangerous, Liara let it near her daughter ..." Tevos saw the head of the puppy in front of herself. It opened its mouth a little and licked her forehead.

Aetyhta just managed to catch Tevos in the last moment as she slipped from her embrace into unconsciousness. "Aria T'Loak, you're nothing but trouble. You're not even half an hour here and already the first Asari faints," Aethyta grumbled and Aria could not prevent that her typical smug smile crept into her face. Then the matriarch carried Tevos into the house. Aria still smiled and glanced at the little dog that yawned. "You did this really well," she whispered to him and let him down.

He immediately jumped cheerfully behind Aethyta. Aria joined them and then went along with Jane in the house. "Put her on the sofa, I'll look after her," Karin called and went into the kitchen to fetch her emergency kit. She had seen that Tevos was bleeding.

Aethyta put the Asari carefully up and then looked around. What a morning! Liara and Shepard were still in their sleeping clothes, the kitchen was a mess - although that was not unusual - Aria looked much too confident and the former Councillor was unconscious.

"You two," she pointed to her daughter and Jane, "upstairs, clothes. Karin you say if you need help and you," she looked firmly at Aria, "come with me, where I can keep an eye on you!" It was not the first time she had to deal with Aria T'Loak and the Asari provoked chaos, anger and rows of broken hearts. Aethyta activated the cleaning mech almost automatically, and both waited a moment. Aria was just standing with arms crossed over her chest and watched the movement. "You know that Liara has invited me?" She tried to break the ice, but the only answer was a snort.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Jane finished first. Her hair still wet from the shower she came down the stairs and joined the others. "I have not yet said good morning, have I?." She grinned sheepishly and ran her hand through her hair. "No, you played catch," replied Aethyta dry and beat her daughter lightly on the shoulder. "And now boil coffee, the tea is ready."

Liara accompanied them. Instead of a washed-N7 training suit, like Jane had chosen, she wore an airy, bright yellow dress. She looked hesitant to Aria and then walked through the kitchen next to the living room to pick up her daughter.

"Hey you," she cooed to her. "We have visitors," the little baby chuckled happy when she saw her mom but she immediately reached her small arms out to Jane in the kitchen. "Dada," she called and Jane took the child and planted a kiss on her forehead. "There´s my big girl," she embraced her happy. Aethyta gave her a gentle pat and the girl laughed. "Grandpa," she cried, jumping up and down with excitement in Jane's arms.

"I hate you for that you have taught her that word, Jane Shepard!" Aethyta grumbled, but laughed. Aria shook her head, but the motion let her collar reflect the light in dazzling colors. Jane grinned as the little arms of her daughter stretched out to Aria and went to the Asari. Aria looked at her, but then - for a moment - a soft expression stole in her face.

"Dahlia, that's Aria," Jane grinned with pride as the little girl looked out of huge eyes at the Queen of Omega. Aria lifted the child from her, so that Jane could cook coffee. In Liara's gave her a wary look, but when she saw how well Aria dealt with the child, she relaxed slightly. Aria whispered something to the little ones who grabbed the collar around her top and tried to chew on it. "You take her" she said then to Liara and repressed some memories of her own daughters, "she is chewing my leather." She was not very good at understanding Dahlia, because the child reached for the drawing on her lower lip and then held firm.

Shepard glanced at them and laughed. "She can´t stop that," the former Commander smirked. Liara went to her daughter, but before she could remove the little one from Aria, Tevos and Karin joined them. The doctor had the Asari grabbed around the hips and pushed her into a chair, then she stretched her back. Aria suddenly found herself the center of attention again. Not unusually, only the general expression on the faces clearly testified that she and the child levies a cute picture. She gave Liara her daughter and then leaned with her hip against the cabinet.

"Then you can check your theory," teased Liara her wife, which distributed on the table milk and sugar and then prevented that Liara took something from the fridge.

"I'll do that, enough chaos for one morning," Karin muttered, pushing herself between the couple and conceded bread, white spread, the fruit and cereal on the table.

"You do this more often?" Aria smiled. "Yes, and plant yourself in a chair like any sensible person!" Aethyta grumbled as she walked past her to take Dahlia. She had already eaten at home and sat down at the table to feed the baby girl. Aria's eyes narrowed, wondering what she could have done to the Asari. In bed they had never been as far as she remembered. She sat down and crossed casually over one leg and leaned one arm over the back.

"Aria, do you drink coffee?" Jane asked, so hopefully the Aria looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah, why not?" Jane put her a cup of black coffee on the table and looked triumphantly at Liara. But her expression turned as Aria did two heaping spoonfuls of sugar and a big gulp of milk in her cup to sweeten the bitter taste. Then the Queen of Omega leaned back, closed her eyes half and took a sip.

"I give up ..." murmured Jane and herself took a big gulp.

"Tevos?" The Asari, who had just tried to recover from the shock and watched all, looked up when she heard her name. "I am really happy about visitors, even if it is so early, but why do you honor us with your presence?" Tevos looked puzzled and then Aria laughed amused. "She wanted to write a book," she drawled.

Liara looked from Tevos to Aria and back. "Here?" Suddenly Karin laughed and looked at Shepard. She put her fingers in the air for air quotes and imitated the Turian Councillor: "Ah, yes ... book," Jane laughed so hard she spilled a coffee, put down the cup and returned the gesture with a wink, but quietly. "Ah yes, Reapers ..." both grinned at each other and even more satisfied as Tevos almost sank into the ground.

"But you are welcome to stay here a few days or so to submerge the press," Liara tried to save while she kicked her bondmate under the table.

"If that is no trouble...", replied Tevos a little lamely. She was really confused about the fact that apparently no one seemed to know something, despite all the chaos. Maybe she could even find out more this way, who - or even if - one of the ones present had something to do with her dismissal. Observe and talk to them separately. In addition, she had no place where she could go otherwise.

"Not at all," Liara smiled pleased.

* * *

After breakfast, Aethyta handed Dahlia over to Karin and then took Liara to the side to get her gently out of the kitchen. She could prevent in the last moment that her daughter lifted a cup. "I am not THAT bad...," Liara complained. "Do you still want to meet with us this afternoon?" Liara looked at her father and rummaged in her memory, she actually wanted immediately to start work.

"Of course, we promised Ashley to look at the foal." She had a really tortured facial expression, when she remembered the appointment, but tried to sound cool. Working with Aria would have to wait because the trip had been planned for some time.

"Foal?" Tevos asked curiously as she left the kitchen together with Aria. "What is that?"

Aria stopped, a knowing smile crossed her lips and her eyes sparkled mischievously as she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Aethyta looked behind her and saw the mischief in her eyes. "Why does it not surprise me that Aria is interested in everything that you can ride?" She murmured softly. Tevos looked at her confused and Liara coughed. Aethyta watched as Aria turned to Jane.

"Does Liara mean to foal a horse," the Queen ask quietly.

Jane nodded. "Yes. Ashley Williams has a farm here and breeds them."

Aria ran her hand over her chin and grinned. "So that I do not get it wrong, you mean those big, majestic animals from Earth?" Jane said yes, amazed that Aria knew them.

"Tevos, will you accompany us? "Aria then asks the former Councillor in a very challenging voice. The Asari looked questioningly at Liara and as these shrugged, she nodded. Aria smiled and murmured softly, so that it could be heard by Jane: "Well, I guess that would be fun."

* * *

"Aria", Shepard called up and crossed her arms. She was impatient. She could finally drive the Mako and was not only happy to see Ashley and James, but also about the trip with her daughter. Liara chatted quietly with Tevos, Dahlia in the arm and everyone was waiting for the Queen of Omega. Finally, she heard steps and watched up the stairs.

"Do you miss me already Jane," Aria asked, clearly amused. Jane had to admit that she had not that expected, as Aria said she want to change to something more comfortable. A very figure hugging, black trousers covered most of the boots, but Jane realized them. She had a midriff-baring, black top that from this position seemed like a bra, but the back was longer and had the very typical collar. On the sides they saw the buckles, which connected the front and back together, and many free skin. But the absolute highlight was the white, floor-length, thin leather coat. Also with a - in all colors iridescent - collar and long sleeves. When she came closer Jane saw that the pants were a little further than she had first thought. As Aria walked past her, the Omega symbol shone in a rich black blue on the back of the coat.

Aria was very happy with her choice of clothing. She had briefly smiled at Liara, but then focused on Tevos and recognized by the small sips of the former Councillor and the nervous smile that she very well remembered. She had for a short term considered to wear her regular clothes, but she was in a remote colony and casual clothes could not hurt. Although she liked her skinny leather pants and the corset, and all that comes with it, but it was more of her club and battle outfit.

Liara took Jane to the side and talked to her and Aria saw how the former commander hung her head. Shepard once saw very pleadingly to her wife, and they heard an agonized "Li ..", but then she took a deep breath and nodded. She clasped Dahlia in the child seat firmly and then programmed a track. Aria could not take it also to sit ahead. She sat down elegantly, especially as a small show for Tevos that could hardly take her eyes off her. Liara looked one last time strictly to her bondmate, before she sat back and Tevos followed. The Mako started quite slowly, its engine rumbling to a start.

Aria was silent for a while and watched fascinatedly at Jane, who watched just straight out the front window and looked very sad and unhappy, but at some point she could no longer hold back. "I would have thought," Aria began, and grinned to herself, "that a Commander of the Alliance," the smile turned smug and Jane looked at her, "the Savior of our galaxy," Aria ignored the hem of the back seat, "would be able to control a Mako herself."

Liara stifled a scream and Tevos looked irritated to her hostess, who held a hand over her mouth. "I have promised Liara," Shepard mumbled and hung her head a little. "Oh, I see ... you promised her ... "Aria intentionally let the words even more sound from above. "How far is it to this farm?" She asked then, leaned back and lowered her eyes while watching Shepard. "At this rate, fifteen minutes." Aria smiled and threw Jane through her half-closed eyelids a challenging look. Jane looked carefully at Liara then to Aria and asked quietly for permission.

Liara was in a predicament, she did not want to allow Jane to drive, but if she didn´t want to be in the make and most important she did not want a scene in front of these two Asari. Especially not in front of Aria, whose respect she needed for good cooperation. She smiled and nodded. It felt as if she gave Jane the permission to defeat another Reaper on foot. She let herself sink deep into the cushions and felt around with her left hand on the container by the door until she found what she was looking for. She held to Tevos without comment a barf bag. Then she gulped as she felt the questioning look. "Believe me, in thirty seconds you'll need it," she murmured, almost ashamed of how young and scared she sounded.

Tevos looked at her, then Jane then she decided that here was something going on of which she knew nothing off and took the bag. Just to be safe. Jane let the Mako accelerate and chased him through the desert. As Aria pointed to a hill and said something about braking jets it was too late for Liara. After the hill Tevos was grateful that Liara had thought of her with the paper bag she held in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Aethyta observed how the group left the Mako, her expression and mood darkened even more. She saw the excitement of Jane and Dahlia, Liara had curiously allowed Jane to drive. But since she usually never usually did this when she, herself was inside the Mako. Someone else must have had to have instigated and that someone rose with a very satisfied expression. Aethyta took a deep breath as she saw the Asari in these clothes, and bit her teeth. Well, she did not expect to see Aria in decent clothes, but this coat was just too much. When Aria turned and the Omega symbol on the back sparkled in the sunlight Aethyta could not suppress a dry laugh.

"I wish Shepard would scrap the Mako," Karin muttered and hurried off, as two very pale Asari climbed from the backseat. Aethyta just shook her head, the whole thing could just be Aria's fault. She inhaled deep and then went to get Ashley and James. The two had locked away the dogs. After the events of the morning; Karin had told in great detail and Ashley had been lying under the table laughing; Aethyta did not want to shock the former Councillor again. She suspected that the horses alone would suffice.

Aria observed the surrounding closely and then went to Tevos, who looked like she was going to faint - again. She thought that it was amusing, whatever Tevos wanted here, it certainly was not what she had. She pulled her close to her body, supported her so she could breathe deeply a few times and took some advantage of the situation.

Jane was slightly ruefully. She stood very close next her wife, but then Liara gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sent her with Dahlia away; the former Commander had not to be asked twice. She raised her little girl above the head and ran off with her, the little girl giggling with excitement.

Aria found herself - again - with a warm smile, as she looked after the two. Deliberately she turned to Tevos, but that dodged under her look and tilted her head to one side. Aria just enjoyed the view of the long, slender neck so without the marks she had left there long ago. "Okay?" she whispered to her and Tevos nodded, but swayed a little. But when she saw what was coming to her, she clung to Arias coat. This looked over her shoulder, and as their eyes met Tevos grip loose and she acted as if she would smooth her dress.

Aethyta returned and greeted the small "Grandpa ... Grandpa" screaming, spaceship playing whirlwind. She grumbled, as always, with her daughter-in-law, but there was no way to resist the charm of the little girl as she took her in her arms. "Hey there big girl," she muttered to her and Dahlia laughed. Then the Matriarch looked at Aria, which stood for her opinion, much too close to Tevos and gave her a warning look, but as she had expected, Aria took no notice of it.

Aria whispered something to Tevos which looked wide-eyed to the Queen and Aethyta watched as she tugged lightly on Arias coat as if she tried to stop her. ´Probably it was too late for Tevos´, Aethyta thought, and Tevos seemed like any other Asari under the spell of the Queen of Omega. Even Liara watched her almost with a longing look which let Aethyta only be even more vigilant.

Tevos looked after Aria and wrapped her arms around herself. But she noticed that Liara was also still undecided and watched the two black animals that were led by Ashley Williams. A very muscular man accompanied the young woman and Tevos believed to remember that this was James Vega. She felt uncomfortable, not only from her stomach, but anyway, what was she doing here? She had wanted to bring the Shadow Broker to talk. Now she was on a family trip, in the midst of demons - of which there seemed to abound here - and in the presence of Aria T'Loak. Ironically Aria T'Loak in this incredible tight coat that emphasized her every move, the movements of her hips and ... Tevos called herself to order, but had to admit that things were not going well for her.

Liara saw how Ashley gave the reins to James welcomed Shepard and Dahlia and then slowly approached them. Liara had her fear of these large animals not yet lost, and the memories of the time five months ago were still fresh. Ashley had needed a while, but Liara had not killed the animal, and there was no reason for her to be angry with the Asari. The soldier saw it pragmatic, walked over to Liara and hugged her warmly.

"Did you like it so well on Omega that you had to bring the Queen with you?" she winked at her and wondered why Liara blushed. Ashley then saw to the other Asari who tried to be invisible.

"Ashley Williams" she said, holding out her hand. "Tevos," was the quiet reply. "Nice to see you again, what brings you here? I've seen your speech in the Extra-Net, do you plan to write your book here?" Ash turned around, but Liara saw the light desperate expression in Tevos eyes and she decided to talk to her later. Something was bothering Liara in the whole story, but she was taken out of the train of thoughts, as Ashley called out to James,

"Hey sugar ass, come over and greet the former Councillor!" She grinned and waited until he was with her. "You remember all the stories about Saren?" He nodded and held out his hand, careful not to over-grip. "Tevos was the nice Asari, who has always helped us so accommodating, so much that Shepard had to steal away the Normandy just under the ass of the Council to stop Saren." When James noticed that the skin of the Asari slowly got similar to the white of her face drawings, he slapped his girlfriend on the butt.

"Stop that," she giggled. "Tevos? Do you want to take a closer look at the horse?" James made it just in time to be with her as she slid to the ground unconscious. Ashley looked at him a little ashamed. "Karin," she called the doctor and when these came off of Dahlia and Aethyta she threw a nasty look to Ashley.

"Stop scaring the Asari," Chakwas grumbled. Then she bent over the unconscious Tevos and gave her some Medigel. "Poor girl, not your best day," she muttered and waited until she woke up. "Give her something of your Ice Brandy", Aethyta thundered behind her. "She looks as if she could need something." Tevos just stayed still, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling to be able to hide. She shouldn´t have come here.

* * *

Aria stood behind the group and enjoyed herself. She had been a little worried to come in such a small and rural colony and she had not thought that Liara and Shepard wanted to repeat that little adventure, but with Tevos she could have fun. But she admitted silently to herself that she really felt a little sorry for her, even if her own amusement predominated. She went to the horse, it snorted softly and Aria took the reins. "Quiet," she whispered.

Aria was actually interested in for all she could ride. Whether it was the mounts of the Krogan, Asari, Turian or even the Batarian. In each world there was an animal - or more - that the population had tamed and used for such purposes. So she had stumbled on a dull moment about a decade ago that the humans had done this too. But she admitted that she was glad to have been alone at that moment in her apartment and not in Afterlife, because as her Omnitool had shown her a life-size representation, she had not reacted unlike Tevos. She did not faint of course, but she had slipped an embarrassing outcry. Then her curiosity had gained the upper hand and she was fascinated. The similarity with the demons was almost amazing and as Asari to ride a demon was a real kick, because her genes cried, "run, run away as fast as you can", but to conquer that and prove that she had the upper hand was incredible.

She turned her attention to the foal and put her hand on the mare´s forehead, which had laid her head on Aria´s shoulder. The little foal was adorable dark brown, had long slender legs, it stretched its head proudly and repeatedly danced away from her and back to her. She smiled again warm, it shot through her head. She was so intrigued that she did not even notice that she suddenly found herself once again at the center of attention. Not that it bothered her, she was always there, actually, but this time it was a strange feeling, as if she had been caught doing something. She pushed the thought aside. "A truly beautiful animal, what is it called?" She asked Williams which had a really non intelligent gaze, but recovered quickly. "Kassandra" she explained.

Aria nodded, but Tevos asked quietly Liara and she listened to the explanation too. Apparently Ashley gave her horses name from Greek mythology. It was a period of time on Earth, which was converted from five lifetimes in Asari ago. Aria found it still amusing to learn anew again and again how the young humanity was. "I'm sure you have some other horses?"

Ashley looked at her perplex: ". .. you want to see them?" The thought that an Asari was interested on her horses, and even touched them was great. She waved Aria to accompany her and they disappeared to the barn.

Outside Aethyta eyed the scene suspicious and wondered what Aria planed now. However, she did not expect that something like an animal would scare Aria. But then she was distracted when her granddaughter responded enthusiastically to the foal. Although Tevos and Liara both snapped almost synchronously for air, Tevos went even a little further back, Shepard looked incredibly proud when her daughter touched the foal. But then it ran away from her and the little Asari looked so puzzled that the bystanders burst into laughter.

Dahlia was luckily a happy child and immediately turned to the mare. She showed no fear, and Aethyta grinned. "That's because of mine and Shepard's genes," she laughed proud and winked at Karin to Liara.

* * *

"Aria that´s really not a good idea," Ashley tried to dissuade her, but Aria was not deterred. The others heard hoof beats and saw Ashley's pride and joy, her stallion Priam, saddled. "Do you not rather prefer one of the mares? Helena is a very dear, she drops no-one," Ashley tried on. "Priam can´t be ridden by anyone but me."

Aria stood beside her and looked at the stallion. No she did not consider it, this animal was magnificent, majestic, and she understood why Ashley was so proud of him. She held out a gloved hand and he snorted out its large nostrils, but she did not flinch away and he sniffed interested on her hand.

"Loco!" James said quietly, but so that it could be heard around him. "He's evil ... except Ashley he bites everything in its vicinity," to prove he showed a large bruise on his upper arm. Aria looked at the stallion, she looked at Ashley and gave her a very confident smile. She then looked straight to Liara and Tevos, and in the end her view stayed on Liara.

"I am not worried, we have talented biotics here. They will certainly catch me when I fall." Her smile was sensual for a moment, she took the reins from Ashley's hand, which took a step back and awaited the worst. Fortunately Karin was there too, she thought.

Tevos struggled with the different sensations. It was hard to think clearly between the fear and fascination and her arousal. That smile of Aria shot her directly in the stomach and she felt how her abdomen had replied to it and how she nodded her head. She watched as Aria catapulted herself with a barely visible flare of her biotics, purple, not blue like her own, on the back. She drew in a sharp breath as the animal rose on its hind legs. Aria's Coat bags on and for a moment they did not see what she was doing, but then she saw how Arias left thigh tense. She fought a few minutes with him, her muscles were working and then lowered Priam again, snorted once strong, and then stood still. Ashley jaw dropped down, and she took a step back.

"This is not your first time riding is it?" she asked breathlessly. Aria smiled. "No, but normally they have six" she looked directly at Liara, with whom she had shared the bed at last, "or two legs." Tevos watched the scene and felt a slight sting, but when Aria let the horse go and her muscles moved under the black pants, she could not think for a moment anyway.

Tevos saw herself, naked in her office. Aria had not even taken off her clothes. She felt the strong muscles of Aria´s thigh between her legs, the strong gloved hands, which held her at the hips and guided her movement. The soft coat that billowed around them, covered them. Tevos shuddered and swallowed, licked her lips unconsciously. She found it incredibly difficult to stay in the present. She dived up tedious from memory and clung to the idea that she had been paid at least for a very satisfactory error.

Aethyta saw like James, not to the Asari who did her show, but to Tevos and Liara. She wrinkled her forehead dissatisfied, but before she could say anything herself, he poked at Jane and nodded in the direction of their wife. Liara looked as if they would be completely absent and ecstatic. She did not even notice when Jane grabbed her hip from behind.

"Hey, I am the only one you should watch that way," she whispered upset. Aria gave a really good figure, as she let the stallion ride in circles, but that should put Liara not in such awe. Liara smiled a little absently, and turned her head to give her a quick kiss. "I do, it's just ... so fascinating that an Asari ... defeats this... this demon."

Jane decided that for once she was fine with the answer, even if she recognized the furtive glances and slight breathlessness. "Well, as long as you do not forget that I'm your hero here," she grumbled and held Liara more firmly.

* * *

Aria looked interested around the small but cozy room. The room was secured by a hand and eye scanners, had darkened windows and a separate power supply, also very thick barriers which were built into the walls. Liara changed within seconds from a loving mother to a cool broker. So quickly, that even Aria felt overwhelmed for a few moments. Jane had sent them here to get Liara out of the way. She had grinned to Aria and whispered: "If preparations that have to do with food are going on, then Liara should be at the other end of the house." By Arias questioning look she had just laughed and said that she would surely find out soon.

Aria looked around and sat down in the cozy armchair, that Liara offered her. The Broker activated the system and a small drone, scanned and recognized Aria. "Glyph will recognize you from now on, so be careful when you snooping around here alone," she smirked.

"Welcome Aria T'Loak" Glyph greeted and then circled her, "What can I do for you." He scanned her Omnitool and as she smote after him, he reacted with an already offended tone sequence, floated behind Liara and shone pale.

"That's why you are not allowed to leave the room." Liara crossed her arms and looked at him sternly, as she scolded him. "I just wanted to change the standard procedures to our system," he pouted.

Aria repeated the thought, ´he pouted´. "Is that an AI?" She asked with interest and Liara nodded.

"Yes, I have it a little ... improved," she smiled sheepishly. Actually working on an artificial intelligence was still prohibited. Liara ran a little embarrassed her hand over her forehead, but then grinned.

"Glyph, you can disable, I do not need you now." - "Yes Shadow Broker", it prompt replied. Aria watched with interest as he floated to the back area and into a kind of loading zone.

"He is most helpful, but talks a little too much," said Liara. She seemed suddenly a little embarrassed, as if she did not know what they should do next. She became very aware of Aria's presence. She had lied to Jane earlier and felt bad about it. It was not just about to see an Asari on this demon, but this Asari, in this coat and the pants. Her eyes had been glued to Arias abdominal muscles as they had moved.

"Liara?" This looked up and blushed. "I noticed in our melt something that I wanted to talk about," she stood up and came close to Liara, but did not touched her. Liara blinked and looked at a curious, but also slightly shrouded, out of these incredible blue eyes. "What?" She asked and licked unconsciously her lower lip.

Liara stood with her back to her terminal, which was locked and Aria came even closer until their bodies touched. Liara almost automatically put her neck a little to the side and looked up under half-closed eyelids. "Your mental barriers are very weak," Aria said and could not prevail that her voice was smoky. "As the Broker you should better work on that."

Liara closed her lids once and opened them just a bit. "Would you show me?" She asked innocently and Aria smiled. "If you risk that I will see something that I should not see, I can do that," she told her truthfully. Liara's breath hitched a little when Aria took off the gloves and put her hands on her cheeks.

It was fascinating to watch how her eyes filled with a deep, brilliant black and immediately she felt the mental knock, a gentle permission to melt. Surprised that Aria did not simply join her, she swallowed and allowed it. She felt how Aria's mind merged with her's and it felt just as good as in her memory.

Aria plunged deep into Liara's thoughts and showed her how she could work on her barriers. Mutual proximity, and the mutual reminder to be each other's last sexual partner, lead that quickly their concentration turned to other things. After a while, Aria felt a tentative request and sent her a very warm wave of approval. Immediately she felt the joy and the feeling of soft lips lay down on hers. She opened her mouth and let Liara's tongue dive into her, she tapped with her slightly and both groaned in thoughts. Liara sat on the desk so that she could wrap her legs around Aria and pulled her close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for still following the story and please don´t judge to harsh with Liara. She´s a little out of her mind. **

**This chapter is more about Tevos and Aria. **

**Funny Sitenote: first after I have posted chapter 11 in german someone pointed out that there are some similarities to "Match made in Purgatory" and "the best entertainment" by Rae D. Magdon – both storys I hadn´t known before. You all know them, but if not... go read them, you will see what I mean. **

Chapter 7

Aria took a moment to collect herself and found it satisfying that Liara wasn´t in a better state. This smiled and then looked at the clock display. "Oh no ... dinner," she smoothed her dress and then hastily left the room, waited until Aria followed her and sealed the door carefully. Aria followed her into the garden where the others were watching them. Jane sat with her daughter in the grass and leaned at a small tree.

"Look, here comes Mama," she told the kid. "Your grilled vegetables are almost cold," she called out to Liara who caught the little whirlwind. "How did you not hear your Omnitool?"

Liara paused and laughed. "Oh, now that you mention it ..." she swirled her daughter around, "it´s still on my bedside table. In the chaos this morning, I forgot it," she knelt down to Jane and gave her a kiss, then snuggled up beside her on the grass and let her daughter go again, because this wanted to Aethyta.

Aria watched as Liara let herself be fed by Jane and stopped being irritated. She reflected in thought once again the last hour and had never thought of Liara so callously. But when their eyes met and Liara just smiled, Aria saw that she did not play. Aria had found out easily that one could read every emotion in Liara's radiant blue eyes – not the best trait for a cold Broker in her opinion - but she saw only happiness, joy and a little mischief when she almost dropped the bowl of Jane's lap with a slight nudge of biotic.

But Aria could not further think about that something here went terribly wrong, because Aetyhta came to her.

"Can we speak?" Aethyta let Dahlia go and whispered something to her quietly, whereupon the little Asari crawled to Tevos and Karin. Then the Matriarch straightened with a sombre look to Aria.

These nodded, excited to see what the Matriarch had to tell her, and together they walked a few steps away from the others.

* * *

Tevos kept herself a little offside, sat in the grass but chatted about inconsequential to the doctor. She still tried to understand how this could all happen, as the daughter of Jane and Liara propped herself up on her knees and pulled up. Tevos paused for a moment, but then smiled. She had to admit, even Aria seemed to quarrel a toddler better than her. But Tevos had worked for so long in politic that she had really never got a closer contact with children and had abandon the thought of an own family as good as. She took the girl on her lap, and admitted that it cuddled to her. Insecure she watched Karin, but at the moment the human doctor looked past her. The former Councillor followed the gaze and saw how Aethyta and Aria returned.

Aria went right to Tevos and smiled warmly as she traded place with Karin. She believed now to know why Aethyta was a little grumpy towards her, but she did not think further about it. Old loves she really did not hung behind and this particular story was now passed for over two hundred years. She had not even thought about Benezia for a long time. In addition, it amused her more that Aethyta had forbidden her, to roam around alone in the settlement.

She took off her coat before she sat down to Tevos in the grass and looked at the lake. Then she smiled at the former Councillor as a very enthusiastic Dahlia slapped around her face. "She really is obsessed with face drawings," Aria stated after a while of watching. Dahlia clung to Tevos lower lip, so that these could not answer, but she threw a screaming look for help at Aria. This let her in a moment of uncertainty and then looked around once, but none of the other adults took care of them. Aethyta and Karin were standing next to the grill and waited for another round and Liara cuddled with Jane.

Aria sighed, then gently grabbed the child. "Come, leave Aunt Tevos in peace," she smirked and sat the little girl to her knees. Tevos gave her a funny look, she probably disliked the term ´aunt´, but Aria did not pay attention to her.

"Well ..." she said, as a small hand shot to her face. "How about if I show you a trick?" She asked and had immediately the attention of the child. She was very clever and Jane and Liara would have a lot fun in one year, Aria thought amused. With two years the biotic activated and for the parents the next few years were a time between joy and constant fear that they might blow something up.

Aria waited until the attention of Dahlia was fixed to her index finger and then she smiled and let out a small purple warp which she let rotate around the finger. The girl laughed as she had expected, and as Aria let the Warp made a small loop she squealed with excitement. She looked to Tevos with such an incredibly warm smile that this nearly faint and had to swallow visibly.

But Arias mood changed. She saw herself as she made little tricks for her youngest daughter. Liselle had never wanted to fall asleep without a little mama show. She felt such a violent stab at the memory of her daughter that the warp faded with a small puff. Aria blinked and gave the little one to Tevos, she stood up and left without a word into the house. Hardly a day here and she already turned sentimental, she thought disgusted about herself, but the memories of the senseless death of her youngest daughter were still too fresh and she needed a moment for herself.

* * *

Tevos could not find the redemptive sleep. She had given up the hope that after too much alcohol the subsequent inevitable deep sleep would follow, would banish these damned Asari from her thoughts. That she would find a little distance, which would make it easier for her to get over the presence of Aria T'Loak.

But she had miscalculated. ´Why had Aria just exactly selected these clothes, as she had changed?´ Tevos wondered. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the scenes from the sex tape. Of course, her office had been bugged. Aria had must known that it was there, but had she just not cared?

She could not remember. But ultimately, the Matriarchs had just used this video to send to her retirement. Let her, for errors that were not even her own, suffer. Tevos turned on her side and buried her face in the pillow, sobbed. She was so damn angry. At Aria, the Matriarchs, but mainly she was angry at herself How could she have been so naive as to think to get fucked by Aria T'Loak would have no consequences for her political career.

"Not again," she thought again tormented, as the images appeared in her mind.

* * *

_Aria next to the black demon, sensual smiling with half-closed eyelids. "We have talented Biotic´s, if I fall, they will catch me."_

_Aria on the back of the demon, her muscles tightening up under the thin fabric pants and her pelvis follows the movements of the animal. The knowledge that the Queen of Omega probably wore no underwear under her clothes._

_Aria smiling as she approached slow and with this arrogant smirk on her face. Grabbed her and impatiently tore at the dress._

_Aria moaned on her office chair while Tevos has buried her head between her legs and flexes her tongue painfully slow._

_Aria as she holds on to her hips and then exerts __pressure with one hand on her back to her to bend over her desk..._

* * *

Her came to mind that Aria had behaved back then very differently than she did at the moment. ´Actually, it has been obvious that she had planned the thing from the beginning.´ Tevos thought, annoyed at herself once more. As the Queen of Omega had "hijacked" in her office, she had not wear the typical leather pants nor her white short jacket. Aria had at that time wear slightly wider cut trousers and a matching white, floor-length leather coat. On the back of the coat was a blue-black Omega symbol. Underneath she wore a midriff-baring top with a lot of added buckles. Even today, more than a year later, the Councillor puzzled how Aria had made it past her secretary.

* * *

_Tevos stood in front of the large window, from which she had a fairly generous view over that was lovingly called by the inhabitants "promenade" of the Citadel. In her hand she hold a datapad with the latest news. In the last days they had lost contact to several Asari – colony´s. sighing, she disabled the pad and let her gaze wander outside. How she would rather be at this moment just one of the many visitors who innocently wandered through the shops. Outwardly, the Citadel gave the impression that everything was still normal. But she knew better._

_Completely lost in thought, she did not notice how the office door opened and closed, quietly hissed shortly afterward. "I could have bet that the council members revel in unnecessary luxury, but such an extravagantly furnished office was even beyond my imagination."_

_Tevos spun around at these words and wanted to call after her secretary when she realized who had said these words. "Aria T'Loak, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" she replied coolly, throwing the other Asari an appraising look. Over the centuries their paths had crossed, but they never got in each other's the way, for what Tevos was very grateful for._

_"Oh, I thought I look whether the Council also pretend ..." she looked for a suitable word to seek "that everything is peaceful, as you deceive the common people." An arrogant but also knowing smile played on Arias lips, but it did not reach her eyes._

_Tevos let the words not close to her and looked at Aria in silence. She noted that the Asari was traveling in fairly casual clothes, but gave the thought no further significance. The Councillor went to Aria and stopped very close in front of her. "If it fits you not like our governments handle the situation, you are free to have set you up as a future Councillor at the next election."_

_Originally she wanted to challenge Aria challenge, might even want to hurt her by the arrogant tone, but with the following reaction she had not expected - Aria laughed. She let out a deep, very amused chuckle and to Tevos surprise a very sexy-sounding laugh. Confused by this reaction, the Councillor made a step back and bent her head slightly. "So what do you really want? Stop with the playing," she said resignedly, and steeled herself for that Aria probably wanted to extort anything to get more discounts on the Citadel._

_Aria moved up to her and pulled her close, brought her mouth up close to Tevos' lips. "Mh, I think I'd show you," she whispered before she kissed Tevos demanding. At first the Councillor wanted to pull away, yell at Aria, maybe even run. But the warm lips, which she felt, paralyzed her thinking and she found herself enjoy this passionate kiss, wanted more. Aria pulled away and looked at Tevos. This went again a few steps backwards, but then came to the desk, which blocked her way. Smiling Aria sat her on it, put her hands on her shoulder and ripped her dress down. Since it was only held together at the shoulders, she did not even damage it._

* * *

Tevos groaned in agony. Even when she had to answer the Matriarchs, most of these pictures had made sure that the moisture pooled between her thighs and she cursed herself for it. She behaved like an intemperate, naive Asari which was not able to keep it under control. She let out a pained sighed. "If I have already paid for that mistake with my career and my reputation, I can repeat it."

Tevos took off her blankets and got up from the comfortable guest bed. She quietly opened the door and crept down the hall. She was wearing nothing more than her semi-transparent nightgown. But she did not care, her room was not far. Three doors down Aria had taken another of the guest rooms. And that was exactly where she wanted to go. When she heard a noise from the room next to her, she stopped listening and held her breath. She felt as if she had heard voices. But since nothing was heard further, even after several shallow breaths, she crept on cautiously.

When she arrived in front of Aria's door, she had doubts for a moment. However, before they could gain the upper hand, she brushed them aside. ´Good that I am not sober,´ she thought with a smile. Carefully, she pushed down the door handle, the door opened just enough that she could slip through the opening without any problems and then closed it again just as softly. Tevos just listened, but heard neither quiet breaths nor anything else. She was about to turn around and leave the room because she assumed Aria had not yet returned, when from the rear two arms embraced like two clamps tightly.

"Look who we have here, you were longing for me?" Tevos could hear Aria's arrogant voice but at the same time amused and very attractive voice behind her, and when she realized how hard she was pressed against the other Asari, she was lost. Tevos swallowed dryly and then ran her tongue over her lips feverishly searching for an answer. When she finally felt she had to put together the right words, Aria already went on.

"Or ..." she mused, "you're here to kill me?" The Queen of Omega laughed softly. "In this case, however ..." she began and Tevos eyes widened in panic. "No, I ..." Tevos had to clear her throat. "... I do not want to kill you, quite the contrary ..." she whispered very quietly before her voice broke again.

Aria heard it yet and could not resist a knowing smile. Fortunately, however Tevos could not see it. The Queen loosened her grip a little and the former Councillor sighed with relief. Somehow, she had imagined the whole thing a little different. But she had not calculated with Aria's awareness.

For a while neither of them said a word and Tevos suddenly noticed that she was leaning against Aria and enjoyed the warmth of another body, although she still did not really have much space to move.

"So... on the contrary ..." Aria whispered a little mocking and loosened her grip a little more so that Tevos could move her arms a little further. This closed her eyes and wandered with her hands behind her own back so that she could reach Arias hip and thigh. She clawed her hands into the soft material of the pants and turned her head so that she could almost touch Aria's lips. Tevos tried to kiss her, but realized that it was not easy from this position. Frustrated, she sighed and tightened her grip; letting her hands wander further to the hot center of the other Asari. Satisfied, she noticed that she elicited a soft moan from Aria. "By the Goddess, I could hear that over and over again," she whispered, and then managed to turn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aria was surprised by Tevos' actions, when she pushed her against the nearest wall.

"By the Goddess, do you sleep in these clothes," the former Councillor murmured. As she started to open the the buckles of the shirt, she slid her hands along Aria's sides. Tevos pressed her lips hard against Arias and stopped any eventual protest. To be rejected now, after everything that had happened that day, she thought she would not survive. The pictures shot through her head and at the end she lingered on one, sweet smile that shot to right between her legs. Then she remembered Aria riding the demon, the movements of the muscles, and another wave of desire rushed through her.

When she had finally managed to open the buckles, she tore it from Aria's body. Hungry, she put a hand over Aria's breast as she kissed her harder and more demandingly. She rubbed one thigh between Aria's legs and felt how incredibly hot she was.

Aria needed only a few seconds to catch herself, she then replied to Tevos' eager kiss by pulling her out of her nightgown. She moaned deeply as Tevos massaged to hardness one of her nipples with her thumb and index finger of her right hand.

"Please ... Aria..." pleaded Tevos against her lips, "Fuck me tonight!" Aria was a little surprised by the wording of the former Councillor, but she did not mind. She grabbed Tevos at the hips and pushed her to the bed. Then Aria slipped out of her pants and slid over to Tevos.

Their bodies barely touched, only her eyes lit ablaze as their eyes met in the dim light of the room. She gave Tevos one, two breaths, then she let her knee go hard onto her crotch. Tevos' hips bucked. Aria fell onto her elbows and kissed her hard, sucking on her tongue, biting her lower lip causing them both to groan.

The Queen joined their minds and established a deep connection, gave Tevos only heartbeats to protect her thoughts. Aria caught a still picture of how she rode the stallion, saw her muscles moving. "_That really turned you on__, did__n't__ it?_" She whispered to her, and more expected excitement was the answer.

Tevos shuddered under her, and Aria slid her lips over her beautiful neck. Even last time she had been unable to resist. She lowered her teeth deep into the tight skin and a low moan in her mind was the response. She even bit more firmly, felt the pain through the shared connection, but also that this was exactly what Tevos needed right now. She rubbed at Aria's knee, which was incredibly moist, even though Aria had hardly done anything yet.

Tevos clung to Arias back, but did not allow her to scratch her skin. She kept Tevos' hands above her head. She produced two small Stasis fields in the absence of rope. Tevos looked puzzled for a moment, but her inner muscles clenched even more.

_"Fuck me,"_ she demanded, but Aria didn´t need to be told twice.

Aria kissed her hard again, rubbing her knee between Tevos' legs which only caused her to get closer. Her hips bucked as Aria slid deeper. She sucked on the former Councillor's neck, scraped with her teeth over her collarbone, and as Tevos offered her neck, she bit into the soft skin at her throat. Tevos whimpered under her, but Aria could tell how much she liked it. She could read the thoughts of the Councillor, which was not as easy as Liara's, but she received some impressions.

Aria slid deeper, not without exerting strong pressure with her knee once more. She felt Tevos was only getting wetter when she worked on her right breast with her lips. Sucking again and again over the soft flesh only to bite on the already hard nipple. Tevos slipped out a soft cry. Aria smiled in thought that Tevos should not make too much noise, and as far as she remembered, Tevos could be quite noisy.

_"One __sound and I'll throw you out!"_ She commanded, "_scream in my head all you want, but not __out __loud_," she softened a little and felt the agreement. When she repeated her actions on Tevos' left chest, she was whimpering and moaning, but only in their shared minds. Tevos turned her head to the side and bit into the upholstery of a pillow to stop herself from making a sound.

_"Good girl,"_ Aria purred arrogantly. She pushed herself deeper and knelt between Tevos' legs. Her fingers slid over stomach muscles where she exerted pressure using her nails. Tevos squirmed more, wanting to rub on Aria to replace the pressure that had been taken from her. The scratches burned, but it aroused her even more.

_"Did you miss__ me?"_ Aria sounded a bit cruel in their thoughts, _"I guess you had since you had__ no other partn__er. Have you __been pining for me, missing__ my touch?"_ She spread Tevos' legs and was pleased at how moist the Asari was. She took her time to look at her and shared her impressions with Tevos.

_"Oh by the Goddess__ don't__ stop to tease, at least once!"_ Pleaded Tevos.

Aria lowered her chin, with her eyes narrowed. _"Do not tell me what I should__ or__ should__ not__ do__,"_ she growled into Tevos' mind. _"I – am - the Queen of Omega and you're not in the position to order me__ to do__ anything"_, the mere statement only made Tevos even more excited. Aria smiled confidently, knowing that Tevos might have needed her to be a little more dominant. Whatever her problem was, she longed for precisely that of which she knew she could only get from her.

She moved between Tevos' legs, holding her hips firmly and bit her painfully into the pubic mound. Her teeth left an imprint and Tevos whimpered. To feel Aria so close the hot breath that blew across her burning center and then the pain was almost too much.

_"Do not __dare__ come without my permission,"_ she did not even need to finish her threat. Aria bit Tevos one inch deeper, lowered her teeth with relish into the delicious skin. She felt the echo of her own body, between her legs, and became aroused. Tevos' longing was her own and as she lowered her head for the third time, she sucked Tevos' inner lips and her clit into her mouth. Her teeth scraped over the sensitive skin and her tongue practiced almost painful pressure.

Tevos tried to follow Arias demand, but the Asari was so good at what she did and she always foresaw exactly what she needed. As Aria entered her with two fingers, she could no longer hold it back. Aria hit exactly the point from which she had not even known, rubbing it and Tevos literally burned. Her hips twitched and she could not stop. She moaned and screamed in their two heads, her muscles clenched around Aria's hand, who was just carried away by the surprisingly early peak.

Tevos bit firmly into the pillow, stifling a sob. She retired from the connection so quickly that it was painful for both and the sudden loss burned even more. She pushed herself off the bed and picked up the remnants of her nightgown.

Aria felt the shock that was associated with such an abrupt separation and realized what Tevos was about to do. At the door, she reached her and put the former Councillor's hand on her shoulder.

Tevos looked to away, but Aria grabbed her, and with her other hand took her chin and turned her head. "What do you think I am? Something you can use and then throw away?" she hissed. No one gets fucked by her and then just disappears, certainly not after round one! She pushed Tevos back onto the bed and laid down on her body, not taking care of shifting her weight well. She forced her into another meld and felt Tevos' confusion, her uncertainty, but also that she liked her behaviour.

* * *

Early in the morning, and many orgasm later, Tevos quietly crept down the hall to her room. She assumed that it would bother Aria if she slept there and she did not trust herself enough to wake up next to her. She did not want that - especially not - Aria T'Loak. She then collapsed as a heap of wailing and misery and she felt that she was on the verge.

Aria had been incredibly angry and demanding the second time, but her behaviour became gradually more and more gentle. Tevos found it amazing how well the Asari could give what the sex partner needed, but always a little more to get what she wanted. That probably just made her more attractive, she mused.

Tevos went to her room and took a shower. It was a really nice house, she thought, perfectly prepared for visitors, nicely located and the decor was tasteful but not overdone. She dried herself, wondering what she should wear. She stood before the mirror and looked at the marks that Aria had left on her neck. She turned around and saw more on her shoulders, back, butt, hips and two very precise marks on her pubic mound. She ran her finger over them and winced slightly as it burned, but the memory made her smile. Yes, she was definitely marked, but now she had to wear one of her high-necked dresses and put a little make-up over the top scratches. But it did not bother her. Yet she put some MediGel on, at least one her neck and clothed. She felt slightly more relaxed, but also too exhilarated to sleep.

She turned her head and looked in the mirror, especially at her neck, but found to her satisfaction that no one would see anything and then quietly left her room. She listened, but the house was silent as she walked slowly down the stairs. It was so different than her life had been in the last decades. In the kitchen she looked around briefly, caught for a moment, but she then decided to boil some tea for herself. Sugar was on the counter and she used it to sweeten it a little more. She smiled, as she thought of Shepard's theory, taking a sip. It was no real secret that virtually all Asari had a very sweet tooth. Their biotic burned a lot of energy and depending on their use, a small boost in the form of something sweet was a real boon. She stood with her tea in hand against the counter, a little unsure of what to do. Then she decided to go into the living room.

* * *

"Good morning," she winced as she had been in her thoughts, but then nodded towards Jane. "I ... I thought everyone was still asleep," she said quietly and stopped in front the large window where she could see the beautiful garden.

"We will not see Liara for a few more hours, but I like the peace and quiet." Jane looked at the Asari, who seemed hesitant and kind of lost. "Tevos?" She asked softly and their eyes met. "I know we were never what I would call friends, actually I thought most of the time, you had fun to make my life a living hell..." The Asari looked ashamingly to the side. "But do not think you are not welcome." She looked at Tevos and nodded, but the Asari did not look back, just stared outside.

"I have a theory," Jane continued, however. She stepped a little closer, folded her arms across her chest and followed her gaze.

"The new government on Thessia, has been in charge how long? A month?" Tevos frowned and silently agreed with her. "The new members of the government have kept you long enough to get to the current state and then they remembered their election promise to resolve all errors of the old matriarchs."

Shepard ran her hand through her hair, turned to Tevos and then leaned with her shoulder against the glass. "And since the old matriarchs have died in the defense of Thessia, you are this last connection, this last error."

Tevos could literally feel how her throat pulled together and nodded. Shepard surprised her again and again. If they had only listened to her earlier. "So they sought a pretext to force you to resign, because if we are honest, you did not quit voluntarily," their eyes met. "I do not want to know," Jane grinned, then saw the relieved look on Tevos' face.

"I have uncovered secrets enough for several lifetimes," Shepard added wistfully. "Just stay here, reporters are not allowed on the colony, except of course our friend Emily Wong, but then only privately." She grinned suddenly, "Liara has enough material to set her immediately cold."

Tevos almost laughed dry, but nodded. "Thanks," she murmured. Jane looked at her so warmly that

she felt a little uncomfortable, but then the Omnitool of the young women reported.

"Baby alarm" she grinned, "I should hasten ... no one would believe me if I told them how insufferable Dr. Liara T'Soni could be in the morning," she winked at Tevos and then rushed to pick her daughter up.


End file.
